Getting them back again
by summer3
Summary: when a series of events lead Kol, Katherine, and Caroline with no humanity and in Paris, what lengths with Bonnie, Klaus, and Elijah go to to bring them back? Kennet, klaroline, and kalijah plz read! Characters may be slightly OOC REWRITTEN
1. Tears, regret, and healing

**Hey guys! This is my first** _ **vampire diaries**_ **fan fic so please review and tell me if it's ok. It's going to be a kalijah/klaroline/kennet.** **Any way I'm rambling so please enjoy Happy Birthday!**

Tears, regret, and healing

GTBA

When Caroline woke up reality hit her like a baseball. The last days events played in her head, she realized what had happened. Her mom's funeral was yesterday, and when she got home Katherine and Kol were waiting for her. Almost as if they knew what was coming. They went out drinking and then that's all Caroline can remember. She let out a groan when she realized that she had a hang over, and got up to get some blood. While she was going, she realized she was in a hotel penthouse, and it looked nice. She also realized she didn't feel anything, anything at all for her mother's death the way she did yesterday. She finally came to the conclusion she turned it off, and she felt smug. She saw Katherine and Kol in the kitchen and they already got her a cup of blood.

"Thanks." She mumbled half heartedly.

"No Problem, Hey I know you're not sad and vampires have a lot of tolerance so you can't be that hurt, so come one Barbie, transform back in to perky Polly!" Katherine snapped excitedly.

"Alright ladies, I'd hate to break up this cat fight, even if it is the hottest thing I've ever seen, but we need to get to Paris by sun down so people won't hunt us down and ruin the fun before it starts."Kol said enthusiastically in his British accent and Caroline just fluttered her eyelashes and said seductively.

"Or… we could just say here. All day." Kol quickly responded before he got caught in her smile.

"Well as intriguing as that sounds darling I don't want to spend the next 500 years in a box because the Scooby gang ratted us out to Nik, so let's get a move on girls, we can… discuss this more when we get to the hotel."And so they got on their way.

GTBA

"So Kol… if Klaus does find us what will you and Katherine do. I mean, he won't hurt me, he loves me too much, but can you trust me with your lives? I mean, you have to give me a pretty good time for me to bat my eyes, tell him I'm sorry, and to release you two." Caroline said questioningly, already knowing the answer, just wanting to add some talk on the plane.

"Well, if we do get caught, you will save me, and I know that because what fun would it be without me. And also, me and Bonnie spent some…. Quality time before I was revived and she was a witch so I think that helps." Kol said, with a huge smirk.

"Touché." Caroline finally said.

"Alright so let's discuss the hotel, Kol. Where are we staying?" Katherine said, realizing no one was going to talk.

"Well we will be staying in a pent house of course, two rooms and a kitchen plus a two bathroom. There is a bar and grill on one floor, and a mall on another two; also don't forget the spa and salons! I picked it for you two. You need to be the best of friends! Oh and Katherine, you two share a room so you can… get to know each other. But don't worry we will still see each other. Tonight we can lay low and cure our jet lag but tomorrow… oh tomorrow. Let's just say I hope you brought some clubbing outfits." Kol said allusively.

"Oh great. But don't think for a second Kol that perky Polly can rub off on me!" Katherine said angrily, which was all they needed to know she wanted a friendship. But Katherine quickly saw the exchanged looks between the two and shouted "I mean it! I'm Katherine pierce! Why would I need a petty friendship? And besides it's impossible. We have it off. Remember!" Katherine did want a friendship, but they needed to work for it.

"Okay Katherine, whatever you say." Caroline said, laughing under her breath at Katherine's previous outburst. "Katherine, we are having a girls night tonight." Caroline said, slowly getting her fire back.

"Okay, the girl's night I agree to but you need better style. I cant be seen with Susie sunshine. I have reputations to uphold." Katherine said with her head held high. Caroline scoffed.

"Yah. reputations as Debbie downer." Caroline added in.

"Um, what's a girl's night?" Kol asked embarrassed.

"It's when we dress up in little night gowns, like tiny, watch movies, get drunk, and cry about our lost loves and how sucky our lives are." Caroline said like it was obvious.

"Oh well have fun darlings, I might join you when you get drunk!" Kol said in a girly voice.

"Fine Kol, whatever!" Katherine said jokingly.

GTBA

Once they got to the hotel Caroline ran in and dropped her bags dramatically before turning around "We need to go to the bar and get some booze for our girl's night Kat. And some night gowns." Caroline said excitedly before walking out the door with no money, just compulsion.

"Well, are you guys coming? Kol we need you as a third opinion!" Caroline stated leading the way. "Fine I'll go shopping Blondie." Katherine said, not daring to get between a blonde and her shopping mission.

"Oh and seeing women dress up for them is an originals dream come true!" Kol said, switching to his tennis shoes.

"What? I've been shopping with girls like you before. And obviously I'm going to be the muscle who carries the bags." Kol said, fake flexing. "Yah nice joke hot-shot! That's gonna be Katherine!" Caroline said, pointing to a shocked brunette who laughed.

"Fine but only because we know Kol can't play the part." Katherine reluctantly agreed.

GTBA

"Oh! I love it that's mine!" Caroline said, picking up a baby blue strapless cotton night gown that puffed out a lot above the knee caps with a lace covering. I'm going to put it on! Caroline said flashing through the store to an empty dressing room, and coming out in mere seconds. The baby blue complimented her hair and the lace and how it puffed out looked good on her legs. Caroline also got little white slippers with small heels that were soft and comfortable. "What do you think Kol, to puffy?" Caroline asked with low self-esteem

"No darling! Perfect!" Kol said with eyes wide at the beauty before him. "If you don't buy it I will!" Kol said teasingly

"Okay, okay, I will get it if you say so!" Caroline said, happily dancing around the store, aware of the faces watching and the cameras pointing.

"Alright Katherine what do you have!" Kol said ready to be done after 4 hours of shopping and arms full of bags.

"Finally!" Katherine sighed exasperatedly emerging from her dressing room in a black lace dress that hung above her knee caps with a red belt at the waist and a red rim around the bottom of the dress that was longish in the back and front but shortened on the sides.

"Oh my gosh Katherine! That is you." Kol said in a girly voice! Aware of people posting their conversations on YouTube.

"Oh my gosh Kat I love it. Let's go." Caroline said, looking at the matching black and red heels that went with Katherine's outfit.

GTBA

After Katherine and Caroline got dressed in their dresses they put the movie _the notebook_ in the DVD player while Kol played video games in his room. "Oh my gosh Kat this is too sad, he can't leave her!" Caroline shouted chucking a handful of popcorn at the screen. Katherine got up and paused the movie.

"Alright, enough movies, now we need to talk; besides this movie reminds me of my life's story. Either I'm sent away or they leave me!" Katherine said, earning a look of sympathy from Caroline.

"Please Kat; you're not the one Klaus left. He left me for stupid little new Orleans-" Caroline said, getting cut off by Kol who heard and entered the room, grabbing a scotch and taking a sip from it, not bothering to get a cup.

"Yes well me and Bon Bon were chummy on the other side and I become flesh and blood, we can be together and then she leaves so she can be with little Gilbert boy, when we can finally be together." Kol exasperated, delighted at this little confessionals.

"Kol, Bonnie never mentioned you so you obviously weren't that important." Caroline confirmed.

"Oh well I would love to be the bearer of bad news but Caroline, Klaus welcomed you to NOLA with open arms! And Kol, you can always see her anytime! Elijah left to be with Hayley the were-slut and Klaus's Demon spawn in NOLA. And Klaus is involved so we can't be together. And my daughter, she left me, and then she got a wolf bite by a stinking wolf! She died on me! I have no one." Katherine screamed, quieting at the end when she realized she revealed the reason for her humanity loss.

"You had a daughter!" Kol said surprised.

"You and Elijah!" Caroline said, enjoying it but still grossed out. "Eh well, Kalijah is a good name." Caroline said concluding the girl's night.

"Well I need some from-the-vein blood in a hurry. How about we go out there, stop traffic, and have a night-clothes fashion show in the night!" Kol said excitedly, taking off his shirt so he was in his pajama-bottoms which were shorts.

"Hehehe, okay Kol, let's do it. Let's show these French people how they roll in the USA!" Caroline said, hurrying out with Katherine and Kol tailing, Getting More and more attention. News papers, videos, and much more would be in their name soon.

 **Well there you have it, the end of chapter 1. I practically cried during the girl's night confessionals. Especially Katherine's. I wasn't going to do the girl's night this time but I didn't want to forget it so I did. EEK! So exciting. I really wanted to explore some Katherine/Caroline friendships so there it is! Next chapter I think Klaus will be involved! It's fluffier but I love fluff. Please forgive! They will all be in soon enough. I just wanted to make a base! Please review as much as possible! Hope you like it. Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	2. Hint Hint'

**Hey guys! Long time no update! Thank you so much for reading! These are the review answers!**

 **Midnightfire1836: thank you Sooooo much for reviewing. I tried to make it funny so thanks. These are my favorite ships to! I'm not gonna make any promises on update schedule, my schedules a little hectic but I'll try my best!**

 **Not a lot to say so I'll just get on with it! Please review and enjoy the chapter! Happy birthday!**

'Hint, Hint'

GTBA

"Ring ring, ring ring," the ringing of a cell phone woke Klaus up at 5 am. "This better be good little witch or I'll come down to mystic falls myself and snap your neck." Klaus said groggily, finding it in him to be angry.

"alright so, when I revived Kol he and Katherine became friends, then Caroline's mom died, they were at the funeral and they've all been gone for a month now…" Bonnie said fearfully. "I've been scared for Kol-Caroline, Caroline; please help us find her Klaus." Bonnie begged.

"I'll be there in a few hours." Klaus said getting out of bed, getting dressed and running to Elijah's room. "Elijah, wake up, apparently Kol and the lovely Katerina have been getting friendly before Caroline's mom died and now they've all vanished." Klaus said quickly, and Elijah shot up.

"Is Katerina ok?" Elijah asked, as if it was his life he feared for.

"Well, I don't know brother, they've been gone for months and the Bennet witch just bothered to mention this to us." Elijah's eyes widened in shock as Klaus talked. "I told Miss Bennet we would be in mystic falls in a few hours." Elijah put on his suits and his I'm-going-to-kill-someone- face and they were about to leave when they were stopped by a very pregnant Hayley.

"Klaus where are you two going?" Hayley said, looking at Elijah.

"Going to save Elijah's true love Katerina and my sweet Caroline from themselves. If you wish to live any longer I suggest you go to your room and wonder why no one likes you." Klaus said harshly. he knew about Hayley's 'relationship' with Caroline. so he couldn't help but hate her. Hayley ran upstairs, smiling hopefully to herself at the top, until she heard the door close and knew Elijah wasn't hers to have. Then she cried.

GTBA

Without even knocking the door, the Salvador manor door flew open and the original brothers rushed in, Klaus pinning Damon to a wall and saying, "Why are we finding out now! Why not sooner" before punching Damon's gut and letting him go.

"Oh wait please we need to explain!" cried Bonnie. After being trapped she gained a soft spot for Damon. Suddenly Marcel texted Klaus a video. Under it read ' _Man I love crazy slutty Vamps!'_ It was a video of Caroline's girl's night with Kol and Katherine. But he couldn't quite place the place they were at, until he saw the sign that said ' _summer in Paris'_

"Well brother, apparently Marcel loves crazy vamps in Paris. We are going on a road trip." Klaus said before showing everyone the video of each girl kissing Kol and hugging him. While showing off on the run way. Elijah's eyes filled with tears threatening to spill and he quickly nodded. Until they heard someone.

"I'm coming to!" Bonnie Bennett's angry voice filled the room. Too tired to argue, Klaus nodded and walked away to the car, the other two tailing closely behind.

GTBA

On the road, after acknowledging that Bonnie and Jeremy broke up with a fight between the two, they were free to leave. But Klaus can't keep the car quiet, so he felt the need to speak as always. "So Bonnie, why are you coming, we had it under control, what was your motivation." Klaus eerily said, smirking through every word.

"Well, you and Elijah are going to be all over nursing Katherine and Caroline back to kindness, or in Katherine's case not total hatred so who's there for Kol? You can't lock him in a box again, so I'm going to be a good… friend and help him." Bonnie, said, choking on the word friend which the originals noticed but didn't acknowledge.

"Hmm, I don't believe you, why would you want to be friends with Kol. Unless, Oh no, the little girl likes him! News flash sweetie but Kol is not one to go, how you say… steady." Klaus said, basking in Bonnie's blush and embarrassment.

"Now, now brother, no need to be mean to the poor girl. We should be thankful we are getting someone who thinks Kol's standable." Elijah said.

"Ah and here we are… the great big city of Paris. This should be the Hotel they stay in. And I got a room near there's. So, let's go interrogate and capture." Klaus said with a smirk.

 **I know, Short chapter but it covered the whole Ghost-Kol and Anchor-Bonnie ground so I guess it was good. I left it at a cliff hanger so ha-ha. Anyway, sometime soon their paths will cross so be prepared! As always please review and I hope you enjoyed! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	3. The Allusive

**Hey guys! So you're expecting to see a change here, getting the people they love back his chapter but sadly… this is from the girls point of view during that time so please be patient! I'll try to update every day but as always please review and enjoy! Happy birthday!**

The illusive

GTBA

"Oh my gosh Kol! I had a blast last night! I guess 1,000 years of living does give you some party experience." A dazed Caroline said from the couch, which she guessed she spent the night on. Getting up she followed the sounds of Kol and Katherine's laughing. "Hey what's so- Oh my god what is that!" Caroline said, grossed out and cutting herself off. She slowly pointed to the red pancake batter.

"Isn't it obvious darling, we replaced the water on pancakes with blood. I thought you'd like it. Katherine and I are depending on you as a guinea pig!" Kol said, pleased with himself.

"Oh my gosh ewe no" Caroline said, chucking the batter in to the garbage. "This is how you make real pancakes." Caroline said, getting the ingredients she needs.

"Yay, Barbie to the rescue!" said a very displeased Katherine.

"Oh hush!" giggled Caroline. In a matter of minutes they were at the table, eating happily.

"So darlings, we need to get to Rome soon! The little fashion show is blazing on YouTube and we should consider ourselves lucky Nik hasn't hunted us down and murdered us yet." Kol said casually. Almost on cue, Katherine's phone buzzed with a text.

"Actually, _Darling_ , my witches said the daggers don't work on ghosts, or previous ghosts and she's done a protection spell on me. She also says that the daggers do the whole kill-you-for-an-hour-then-you-wake-up thing so… if Klaus does find us, can't kill me, and he puts you away, you wake up later and get us out, then we can continue our tour de' France!" Katherine said in a very pleased I-know-everything voice.

"Well we still have more places to see so pack your bags ladies and let's go to Rome! Those are where the actual fashion shows are… of course" Kol said in a low purr that sent shivers up Caroline's spine.

"Alright, be there in 20." Caroline said pride fully.

GTBA

"Gee Kol you can get first class now but not before?" Caroline asked playing annoyed.

"Well darling I wanted to make sure you would live up to your expectations." Kol said with a smirk.

"You know, when we actually get our emotions back because Klaus hunts us down we are going to be angry with each other I bet."Caroline said matter-of-factly.

"Soon but not yet Care, soon but not yet." Katherine said longingly.

"Touché Kat-"Caroline was all of a sudden cut off by a voice.

"Attention all passengers, we have arrived at our destination. Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion" the voice said.

"Buckle up girls." Kol said with a grin as he flashed them out.

"Eek Kol! You know I hate flashing that fast!" Caroline said with a giggle.

"Yes doll but I love it sooo. Tonight we have to go clubbing. It's Rome, and despite the rumors, it is the best." Kol said pleased.

"Ok, but first let me take this call. My phone has been blowing up! It's annoying." Caroline said, picking up the phone. "Hi Klaus, not you to. What do you want?" Caroline said tired.

"Caroline are you ok." Klaus asked worried.

"Yes perfect thank you very much. Just tired of everyone worrying for me. I'm fine, if I wanted to be found I would've gone running back to the Scooby gang." Caroline said annoyed.

"Care, hurry up! We are waiting Barbie!" Katherine shouted which Klaus heard. "Just a sec, Kat! you and kol go without! I'll join you in the mall in a second."Caroline said gleefully.

"So, you two are chummy." Klaus stated, slightly heartbroken.

"Yes and if you even think about touching a hair on either of their manipulative little heads, I will never ever even give you a chance. Now that that's said and done, good bye Klaus." Caroline said softly. Hanging up the phone.

"Well that was, wow Barbie. Didn't think you'd have it in you." Katherine said as the trio entered the limo Kol compelled for them.

"Nice limo Kol." Katherine mumbled.

"Yes well nothing but the best for you two." Kol said sarcastically. "That's why you have me." Kol teased.

"Anyways Kol, where are we staying now?" questioned Katherine.

"Same hotel and room design as last. Who's ready to go… shopping?" Kol said teasingly.

"Oh thanks Kol. I'm glad you already know to put on tennis shoes. The hotel is an hour away and since we have the space, Katherine, you and me are gonna modify my wardrobe. I want to look like this every day." Caroline said, gesturing to her ripped jeans; black ankle-high boots, red ruffle top and black leather jacket that stops mid-stomach.

"Ok Blondie. Two piles keep and get rid of. And we will go shopping as soon as we get there." Katherine said. By the time they reached the hotel Caroline only had two outfits left out of five suit cases.

"Wow you don't take style lightly, do you?" Caroline said as they entered the rooms and Kol once again changed his shoes.

GTBA

By the time they were done Caroline had bought various red tops, purple tops, blue tops, black jackets, white jackets, boots, jeans, and even more jewelry and hair products. Along with the clubbing outfits she and Katherine bought. Katherine's was silver with t-shirt sleeves and sliver glitter everywhere. It also stopped at just above the knees. Plus a black silk belt at the waist line. Caroline's was identical but in gold and with a white belt. Caroline wore white shoes while Katherine wore black; they were a perfect match and ready to go. As they entered Kol's favorite club blindly, they saw how cleverly it was set up. The bar right on the other end of the room and the DJ stand and snack stand facing each other to the sides. The dance floor was crowded. And all they wanted to do was dance.

"Come on Kol, you can teach me the tango. Kat, get us a seat and booths please!" Caroline shouted energetically. No one was going to ruin this perfect night for her! "So Kol, you understand you're going to have to dance with Katherine, right." Caroline asked happily dancing with Kol.

"Well at least she has 500 years of dancing on you." Kol joked back.

"Hehehe. Very funny Kol. I think our drinks are ready, come on!" Caroline chirped. Leading Kol back to the booth Katherine acquired. "Thanks Kat. You got us tequila shots, right?" asked Caroline.

"Yes mom!" Katherine said sarcastically.

"Alright darling, 3, 2, 1, Go!" Kol said excitedly. And they each took a shot.

"Hold on, I have to pee." Said Caroline said quietly, walking to the bathroom.

"Alright Goldilocks, me and Kol are gonna go salsa!" Katherine said, leading Kol to the dance floor.

"I'll admit darling, you're not exactly in salsa attire, and I have been learning the salsa for 10 years, but I'll give you a chance." Kol said like a pro. Katherine scoffed at his snippy remark and said

"I'll show you what salsa is." Before they rocked the dance floor, making everyone bask in their dancing. As they were walking back she heard

"Wow, that's some salsa, maybe we should get on bloody dancing with the stars!" Kol said seriously.

"Wow you actually sound serious." Katherine retorted.

"Oh I take dancing very serious. Speaking of which, where's Caroline, you should go check on her!" Kol said proudly.

"Eh, she's probably just getting a midnight snack, but ok, I'll see." Katherine said, care free. Katherine walked into the bathroom and no one was there, not even a body. She turned around and got injected with vervain but before she fainted, she quickly ran out and grabbed Kol "They're here Kol, run!" Katherine said, very scared. Kol nodded and flashed but he was caught quickly because of the dead weight. "Nik! Please, no! You have to understand!" Kol shouted before he was injected.

GTBA

 **Wow! I love giving you guys' cliff hangers! In chapter five their paths will definitely collide and you will receive major inter action! Also I would love to hear your ideas if you have any questions feel free to review or PM me. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Reviews make me happy so please keep em' coming! As always hope you enjoyed and happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	4. Music to Your Madness

**Hey guys! If you have any ideas or questions please pm me or put it in the review section.**

 **Guest: thank you, I like Bonnie to, she's cool. I like the whole anchor-witch thing! Thank you for the review and for reading this fanfic!**

 **I'm going out of town today so I may, or may not post more for a week. Internets gonna be bad and all but I'll try! Anyways, please, please review and I hope you like it. Reviews make me happy! Happy=inspiration inspiration=more writing! Enjoy! Happy birthday!**

Music to your madness

GTBA

"Well, Miss Bennet lets go to their room and vervain them!" Klaus said happily

"Yah, well let's see you vervain Caroline Mr. Get-to-the-point!" Bonnie said angrily, knocking on the door. No one answered. So they decided to go to the front desk. "Oh miss… baker? The people in room 215, where are they right now?" Bonnie asked politely, reading the woman's name tag.

"One boy? Two girls? You just missed them. They left at let me see…. 2:01. Said they were going to the second place _he_ promised? I don't know. the blonde one made googly eyes when they mentioned him, though. perhaps honey mooners?" A very plump woman said to the three.

"Thank you" Klaus said angrily walking away. "Bonnie, locator spell now. Elijah, track the flights. I will be managing my anger." Klaus said pleased, but still upset as he walked away with Bonnie to get the spell started. It was quiet as Bonnie started the spell. But someone soon spoke

"The spell, Klaus it's not working. They must have a witch cloaking them. She's way more powerful than me. Can you… call in a few… favors for me to channel?" Bonnie said politely.

"Okay witch, I know someone a block away. Come on. And bring your… witch woo wonders." Klaus said, obviously ready to rip someone's head off. They walked to the car and started driving. The car came to a sudden halt at a creepy house that looked almost… haunted. "There are a coven of strong witches here. It's also a burial ground, the place where many witches past died. You should be able to get something." Klaus said slowly losing patience.

"Okay, I'm going to get it set up. Get the witches here please Klaus." Bonnie said scared. Klaus stalked away while Bonnie put Caroline's things down and started getting ready for the spell. The witches showed up in about five minutes and exchanged nods with Bonnie. And they all joined hands and started chanting. "Rome" was all Bonnie managed to say before her, and the other witches past out.

"Bonnie!" Klaus said before giving her his blood and dialing a number. "Hello Brother, book us a flight to the lovely city of Rome." Klaus said before hanging up on Elijah and carrying Bonnie to the car, and heading to the air port.

GTBA

"Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion, we have arrived in our destination." Said the same plane voice.

"Bon Bon, wake up." Klaus said calmly, and Bonnie started groaning, but ended up sitting up and exiting the plane.

"Alright everyone. Elijah got us an apartment for a day or two, but in an hour we will camp out in the bathrooms of Kol's favorite club. And by us I mean me and Elijah. Bonnie you will wait here so you can keep them asleep when we bring them back to take them to the Salvador house." Klaus said.

"Alright brother, fine by me." Elijah said, and Bonnie simply nodded, frowning slightly.

"Let's get a move on then brother."Klaus said happily to Elijah, who grabbed the vervain and tailed Klaus outside, getting in the passenger seat. "Brother, your awfully quiet, what is wrong." Klaus said to Elijah, still smiling.

"I'm just worried, about Katerina. I need to ask you something brother. Don't be angry. Before I came to New Orleans for you, I was with her. She wanted to be with me. She was about to tell me something, she was in tears, and then I told her we were over, because I had to be with you, and she couldn't come. Do you think it was my fault she…" Elijah started, obviously torn up.

"Why she turned it off." Klaus finished the painful sentence for his brother, looking at his glossy eyes, which held tears, being held back. "Yes brother, I do. You need to do something." Klaus said simply as they approached the club, almost on cue, and then stepped out of the vehicle, Elijah in tow.

GTBA

Elijah and Klaus were stocking in the bathrooms, waiting for someone to pop up, when finally Caroline did, and when she saw them, she had a look of genuine fear, which was obviously a charade.

"Klaus, no please!" Caroline shouted before the vervain knocked her out, and they waited, and waited anther song, when finally Katherine came in, and saw Caroline.

"Oh Katerina, lovely of you to show up!" Klaus said, once again, seeing fear but not acknowledging it. Katherine resisted the vervain, running to Kol, who tried to escape, but utterly failed.

"Aright brother lets go pay a visit to Miss Bennet!" Klaus said cheerfully. Kol looked utterly sad, but was still awake, and widened his eyes at her name, before darkening again.

"Oh brother, her and little Gilbert broke up, she would not stop blabbering about being there for you, really she's insufferable I don't know what she sees in you." Klaus rambled, seeing the obvious pain in Kol's eyes. It was awful. It was torture.

GTBA

 **OMG! This chapter was hard to wright. I couldn't stop thinking about next chapter! If it's not obvious already, I hate writing the chapters with them fighting, it's more fun writing, well the fun chapters where everyone's happy. I was racking my brains for this one for you guys so I hope you didn't suffer too much reading this! I'm on a road trip now so sorry if I'm tied up to post! If you have any ideas I would kill to hear them! Seriously, this is getting harder and harder! If you have any questions please ask and remember, I LOVE reviews! Good or bad, I would love to hear it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter a little! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	5. Out on a Limb

**Hey guys! This chapter I'm going to reveal how the fluff works and it should be extra long. I could not stop thinking about this chapter so please enjoy!** **There's gonna be a huge Hayley moment so please enjoy. At the end I'll tell you my opinion on Hayley if you haven't guessed by the chapter! Please enjoy and review! Review! Review! Happy birthday!**

Out on a limb

GTBA

"Bonnie, no you have to let me go, for Caroline and Katherine. Please I had a plan for them, so they could go to Nik and Elijah salvageable, recognizable! Bonnie please!" Kol argued.

"What screw their emotionless brains out until they can't think about anything but you?"Bonnie retorted, obviously upset.

"No Bonnie, we never did… that. They never had their emotions off! Well, not completely." Kol explained.

"What" Bonnie said at a shock.

"Bonnie, a long time ago, I found a witch to teach me to turn it only half off, I taught them, I wanted them to be good when they were back at my brothers side. The half off switch doesn't let it fester, it makes like a drain. It lets the happy emotions through and the sad emotions you feel, but they come in slowly, so when we actually turn it on completely, we feel good, no regrets. I was helping them, while helping myself. They are delicate; we only had one place left to go before they were ready, now we have to start over. Now more sadness will pile up Bonnie. Please, help me get them back so I can save them. They care too much for everyone else, they didn't care for me, so they could just do whatever, it was easy with me, and no one else can take over. No one else knows how, Bonnie. One wrong word and they collapse." Kol said. He cared a lot. Bonnie wanted to hug him, but she couldn't. Not now.

"Ok, I will help but please, be safe." Bonnie said as she started releasing him. They were sneaking down the hallway when they saw Hayley, Nik's pregnant wolf going to Caroline's room. "Oh no, Caroline's a goner! Hurry!" Kol said to Bonnie.

GTBA

"Uggg, Kat, we partied too hard, I can't even remember anything, and my head hurts!" Caroline said groggily. When no one replied, she opened her eyes and looked around. "Kat! Kat! Kol! Kol! Where are you?" Caroline screamed.

"Ah love, good your awake. Kol is safe with Bonnie and Katherine's with Elijah." Klaus walked in and said. Caroline heard Elijah's name and remembered why Katherine turned it off.

"Elijah? No, no, no I will not let you put her through that torture!" Caroline screamed, going to her vampire face, but instead of red eyes, they were yellow, and her usual blue eyes were a very distinct purple. She looked angry as she broke the chains, and was about to exit when Klaus stopped her, chaining her back up with a scared expression.

"Caroline, I don't know what you are or why you are doing this, or why you hate Elijah, but I can assure you Katerina's ok." Klaus said, turning to the door and calling down the hall. Then everyone burst inside. Caroline looked at the familiar faces of Elena, Damon, Stephan, and Matt.

"Oh great, the whole welcome committee! Let me guess, Jeremies gonna pop up with a 'welcome home!' sign." Caroline said sarcastically, directed at Elena. Her gaze specifically landed on Damon and she remembered how he abused her, how Katherine had described him pushing her daughter in front of a wolf bite, and then staking her later. She felt her previous strange vampire face return, along with the anger.

"Damon." Was all anyone heard before she broke free, pinning Damon to a wall "You don't even care, do you. What you did to Nadia, what you did to Katherine.. I will not let you continue your perfect little life with perfect little Elena, with no consequences. You don't care Damon." Caroline screamed. She snapped Damon's neck and walked away. "I'm going to find my friends, and not the Damon supporters." Caroline said, before Klaus injected her with vervain and gave her the strongest chains on the market.

"Now that that's done, what did Damon do to anger Caroline so much?" Klaus said, slightly freaking out.

"Hmm, well he pushed… a friend of a friend of Caroline's in front of him to block a wolf bite, but she was past that. Before she turned…"Elena started not wanting to sell out her boyfriend.

"Before she turned he…." Stefan tried but was unsuccessful.

"Oh well, I Pay no mind to that." Klaus stated. Caroline was waking up again, and it was getting late. Someone she hated passed through the door.

"Hayley." Caroline said weakly, disgust prominent in her voice. "Oh look, the little slut finally got knocked up like she deserves. Who's was it?" Caroline said, pleased at the frown the wolf had on her face.

"Follow me everyone to the room of Katerina Petrova." Klaus started, the group in tow

"Hayley, now is not the time" Klaus said, obviously angered.

"Oh no Klaus, you have to say goodnight to me and _YOUR UNBORN DAUGHTER!"_ Hayley said, and suddenly all Caroline had was tears, these were tears of anger, tears of betrayal. she knew she was pregnant, Katherine and kol told her, but as much as she trusts them she couldn't help the hope she still had. it hurt even more hearing it from them out loud.

"Klaus, you have a slut and a daughter, why do you need me. A little something on the side." Caroline said, the tears threatening to fall now. Hayley was smirking up a storm.

"Caroline, no, I would never-"Klaus started but got cut off

"I don't want to hear it." Caroline said in a low growl. "Please leave" she whispered, and when they didn't, she closed her eyes and repeated. "Please leave." she said. they nodded and left, leaving Caroline crying and alone.

"Kol, thank god. Hi Bon." Caroline said as Kol unchained her, and he supported her, he held her as Bonnie watched.

"Kol, can we get Kat and get out. I want before back. Please Kol." Caroline whispered to Kol, ignoring Bonnie.

"of course darling." Kol replied sweetly. Caroline nodded, and they sat there. Until they heard the scream. Then Kol flashed Caroline to a car they could use and came back before rushing to Katherine's side.

GTBA

"Oh Elijah, I missed you you know, you shouldn't have left me for the big bad wolf. What else was here for you?" Katherine asked, seductively pushing Elijah to the bed. "Suit man." Katherine said before closing the gap between their lips. It felt good to kiss Elijah, until he pushed away.

"Katerina, you are not yourself. This isn't right." Elijah said breathy before getting up, leaving Katherine on the bed while he watched her. Then there was a knocking on her bedroom door. "Come in, Niklaus" Elijah said, his brother and everyone else close behind.

"I hope we weren't…interrupting anything." Klaus said, smirking as Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Great the Scooby gang is here to solve the mystery of the missing Caroline! Don't worry Care's fine, as far as I know. Last I saw we were dancing then got ambushed by a psycho killer! Klaus" Katherine said, directed to Klaus. "Elijah, why can't you let me be happy?"Katherine said sadly, glancing at faces till she saw Damon's. "Damon! Get him out! Get him out!" Katherine screamed and everyone looked at Damon. Except for Elena.

"Katherine, just because you have to be sour doesn't mean he has to leave!" Elena screamed back.

"Elena, you haven't lost what I did by HIS hand. How can you love him, after what HE did?! I can't even look at you guys!" Katherine screamed before making a break for the window but being stopped by Klaus.

"No,you're not going anywhere." Klaus said, pushing her to the bed.

"Sorry, but the only slut here is Elena. I don't particularly care for sleeping with just anyone." Katherine said with a smirk.

"Katherine! Your one to talk after the only original brother you HAVEN'T spread your legs for is boring Fin!" Elena shouted.

"Oh well, your forgetting Kol. You can spend time with a boy without throwing down you know. I think its Halley. Hale. Hayley! You're talking about. But, I guess since you think so, maybe it was YOU who slept with him. Because I never did." Katherine stated proudly. By then everyone was angry.

"I think it best if you take you're helpers elsewhere brother." Elijah said through gritted teeth, while Katherine shot mental daggers at Damon. Everyone silently nodded and left. Katherine looked toward the door angrily, tears glistening her eyes but being held back by their owner. "Katerina, you have no need to pretend to have emotions." Elijah said regally. But Katherine never left her firmly planted place on the ground.

"Why torture me Elijah, when you could just hand me over to Kol and Caroline, the only people who actually care about me. You have no need to pretend to care, or to keep me held up here when it's not what anyone wants. Caroline, Kol, and I aren't the rippers, we are ok." Katherine said, still sobbing

"Katerina, I care about you!" Elijah said with passion.

"Yes, but you love Klaus more, you always will. Kol's a better friend. He's not bound by that STUPID bond that makes him leave anyone he has a chance with for Klaus. He never had the option. None of us had the option to be with you guys. I guess that's why we are so great together. Hand me to them Elijah, please." Elijah got silent. The only sounds to be heard were Katherine's thrashing breathe, it was harder to hold the tears back with him.

"Awe look the babies crying!" Hayley cooed at Katherine. "Elijah, I wanted to say goodnight" Hayley said between ice cream bites, taking Elijah's hands in to her own. "Oh baby likes ice cream! She's kicking Elijah" Hayley said, forcing Elijah's hand to her stomach. In front of Katherine. Hayley smiled and kissed Elijah. He didn't push her away. Katherine felt like her world was disintegrating. She let more tears roll down. Once the kiss finished which felt like forever, Katherine simply rolled her eyes.

"Leave Hayley" Elijah said in a strict tone.

"No Elijah, don't stop on my account, heck throw down on the bed for all I care. Only thing worse than a slut is a fat slut-" Katherine started taunting but was interrupted.

"Leave." This voice belonged to Elijah. He was talking to Hayley. Katherine simply smirked.

"Elijah. Why don't YOU leave. you're the only one causing a problem. It's not like I need you. I have them. and I can count on them. I have never counted on you. and I never will." Katherine said coldly, wiping the fallen tears.

"Well you heard the girl! Let's throw down!" Hayley said, walking toward Elijah again. Elijah simply vamp-pushed her away, getting back to Katherine.

"Katerina, before I, Left with Klaus" Elijah said, through gritted teeth at the horrible task he had done, "What were you going to tell me?" Elijah asked, bending down to the level of floor she was glaring at.

"You should've asked before, you little mother-"Katherine finally let the rage in, but it was still more sadness. Katherine, like always was cut off.

"Elijah, leave her if you want her back." This voice belonged to Kol. Katherine looked up and gave a faint smile, letting him embrace her.

"Kol, she needs her emotions back!" Elijah said sternly.

"Can't you tell she has them, she's HAD them? All you're doing is torturing the poor girl!" Kol screamed, still holding a now teary eyed Katherine. "And your little 'capture and save' stunt caused Caroline to almost lose hers! I taught them the old half flick! You ruined my plan Elijah. Katherine, are you ok?" Kol asked, pulling Katherine up so she could look at him.

"Yah, I'm fine. I just need to get away from the man slut and the wolf slut!" Katherine said through gritted teeth.

"Well you heard her Elijah. It was… interesting seeing you. Give Klaus my best." Kol said sadly, holding back a smirk for Katherine's sake before flashing her away. Leaving Elijah confused, and upset to go to Klaus.

GTBA

 **Hey OMG that was great! What do you think they will do? Please leave guesses. Well on to another section. What do you think Caroline is. I have ideas what to make her but I'm not sure so I would love ideas and guesses! I still like reviews. Still love reviews. My personal opinion on Hayley is that I honestly hate her character. She ruined klaroline and kalijah and I think that she should never have been on the show. Anyways, enough evil Hayley. I love reviews, hope you enjoyed it, happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	6. Retrieving Hope

**Hey guys! Man, I've been writing out chapters early and it's been killing me to only post 1 per day and not blow up the story! Sooo hard! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been out of town and had NO TIME!** **This chapter we will be visiting the adventures of the after math's of the groups run in with their humanity-half-off triggers! OMG I loved that chapter. I wish there was more Kennet but it's already got base so all that's left is fluff, kind of hard to write kennet fluff and when you're trying to save your friends who are being tortured into turning on their humanity when they ALREADY have their humanity on your not gonna drop everything to have a make-out session! On to more important conversation. Who else loved brotherly protective Kol! I know I did. He can be more than just a comedian! Please review all you can, they inspire me and make me happy. Please enjoy, I would love more ideas! Especially on what to make Caroline because that's coming up to soon! Please enjoy, Happy birthday!**

Retrieving hope

GTBA

"Uggg! Elijah! How could you let them escape?" Klaus snapped at his older brother.

"Well brother, maybe you should devote this… anger you have inside of you to finding them and not wasting all of your precious time lecturing me about how WE let them escape." Elijah said in a cool, almost emotionless voice.

"Help me think! He's taken them to Paris, Rome! What's next Tokyo-"all of a sudden Klaus stopped his ranting, cutting himself off. "I know where they are! Oh, Kol is going to pay. When I'm done with him he will beg for death. Only after he begs for mercy though." Klaus said with an angry, mischievous smirk. Just as Klaus was talking, Bonnie stormed in.

"You will do no such thing to Kol, you're lucky he's helping your true loves so they can come back to you as at least porcelain dolls, and not broken glass that no one can put back together! So stop talking such a big game, and save them, all of them even Kol." Bonnie screamed. Once she saw how quiet they had grown she stormed away.

"Tokyo. He's taking them to Tokyo. He's taking them to the very three places I told Caroline I would take her. I told her she was more than just miss mystic falls. That she can be more than just… herself. That she can do more. That I would show her the world when she was ready. Paris, Rome, Tokyo." Klaus said with a saddened, distant expression. Elijah was holding back a smile, but he was having no luck.

"Oh brother, just like you to use your classic Michelson pick up line!" Elijah said, bursting into laughter.

"Well then brother, I guess I need to be there then, so let's get some tickets and go to Tokyo. Get the Bennet witch to find out what was up with Caroline. That doesn't happen with baby vampires." Klaus said before he strutted out of the room.

GTBA

"Finally! We are here!" Caroline said.

"Hey Kol, are we staying at the old hotel, the one we always stay at?" Katherine asked.

"Oh yes dearies, get your shopping shoes on!" Kol said, grinning ear to ear.

"Hehe Kol, you are hilarious. I hope when the big bad wolf and the noble steed find us again we can still have times like these!" Caroline said, also grinning.

"Yah, alright so since we are doing... Pattern? I guess tonight… is girls night!" Katherine said, more energetic than usual.

"Wow, darling did Katherine actually show interest in a girls night? Careful Katerina, people might start to think you care." Kol said smoothly.

"Yah yah yah, hush up and let's get to the jet already." Katherine said embarrassed.

"OMG Kol! You got a jet! I call the window seat!" Caroline shouted. Katherine just scoffed while Kol smirked.

"Oh no, perky Polly decided to make an appearance!" Katherine said, pretending to be horrified.

"Oh hush Kat." Caroline said playfully.

"Come on ladies, we need to get off the plane now, we are on the hotel roof." Kol said.

"Only for you Kol" Caroline said with a wink. As the group got off the plane, and into the elevator, they headed to the mall, considering they already had Kol's tennis shoes and a compelled group of people were getting their bags. Caroline immediately stopped and grabbed a few items.

"I'm trying these on! Caroline screeched before running to the dressing rooms. She came out in black netted tights, with a black ruffle skirt, a purple top and a black leather jacket.

"Darling you look lovely." Kol said mindlessly.

"Uggg Kol you haven't even looked." Caroline snapped.

"Care, oh my gosh. If you had brown hair you could be me. Well you would look hideous but still. Say goodbye to perky Polly and say hello to the devil inside of you!" Katherine said prideful.

"Thanks Kat. Aright, how about we do something fun where you dress like me and I dress like you?" Caroline said gleefully.

"Fine… but only for tonight." Katherine said, trying to hide the excitement.

"Okay, go try this on!" Caroline said, bursting from the seams with excitement. Ten minutes later Katherine came out dressed in a bright pink dress that went to above her knee caps with noodle straps with a white short sleeved netted cardigan.

"Wow Katherine, I never thought I'd say this but that looks good on you!" Kol said, choking on the words.

"Alright Katherine, I'm getting different versions of the outfit I'm wearing for us to share! Be right back." Caroline said, her black ankle high-heel boots clicking on the floor rapidly.

GTBA

"Alright brother, we need to find them. I have a hold of Caroline's cell phone, but it is here, Katerina's cell phone is with her. She is at a place called ABC; I believe they sell fine wines there. Kol is on a call with a hair salon? You go get Katerina; I'll look at hair salons." Klaus said, almost instantly speeding off. While Klaus was talking to one of the 20 or so hair salon ladies in town he got a call from Bonnie. "Miss Bennet this better be good, I'm busy." Klaus said quickly.

"I have a few ideas of what Care could be, but she seemed… ancient. Can I use one, or all of your mothers Grimoire's, give them a little look?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"Go ahead; they are in Kol's room, just… go bother Elijah." Klaus said hanging up the phone to go back to choking the hair lady at the desk. "Where were we, deary?" Klaus said demonically. Meanwhile, Elijah was heading to the ABC Katherine was at when he got a call.

"Bonnie, what is it?" Elijah asked, successfully hiding his annoyance.

"Well, I'm texting you a list of things Caroline might be, but there will be more because I am looking through Esther's Grimoire's right now." Bonnie said hurriedly.

"Bonnie, you could have just texted first, I'm busy trying to get my family back together." Elijah said, this time being unsuccessful at hiding the annoyance.

"Well… if what I think is true we need to deal with it now, like so fast. Caroline is a walking bombshell, and she might even have the means to kill you." Elijah's eyes widened and he quickly hung up the phone only to see the text, then his eyes widened so much you could've sworn they took up his whole face, and his jaw dropped so low it could have broken. Elijah put his phone away, and quickly turned back to the hotel him and his brother were staying at, not yet knowing it was the same hotel the very people they were searching rapidly for were there. Elijah once again picked up his phone and dialed his brother's number quickly.

"Brother, yes it is I; we have a, more than small problem on our hands. Come to the place we are staying at, quickly." Elijah said before dropping the phone and walking inside.

 **Alright folks, we just got specific confirmation Caroline is not what she seems. Wait till you see what I have planned next chapter. Yet another cliff hanger here and you are gonna freak about what I do to Care and Kat! As Kol is written proof ghosts love to come back. Just something to contemplate on until tomorrow! Please review, I need them. Reviews=inspiration inspiration=better chapters better chapters= happy you guys! ;D I am getting a few ideas; it would help if you guys gave me a few ideas! If you have any questions please ask. Reviews make me happy. I know what I want to make Caroline now but some of you might think it's too common or cliche so I want to hear some ideas from you guys before I reveal anything. Keep in mind I can't wait to reveal it so please, please, please tell me if you want to make her something else so I can use that idea! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	7. Here We Go Again

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the details of the last chapter! Even more to come here! Sorry about you anti-Fins but I felt like he needed to be here. Either way… hope you enjoy I think I'm revealing Caroline's secret now. Maybe, maybe not. I hope Kol holds the truth. Sorry it must be torture for you guys how cryptic I'm being… please reviewed. I need inspiration! Enjoy. Happy birthday!**

Here we again

GTBA

"Hello Bonnie! Lovely to see you like this again!" Kol's said merrily from the bed he was set on as he started sitting up.

"Kol lay down." Bonnie said, pushing him back onto the bed, and Kol, letting her push him.

"Darling, I'm a vampire, I'm not going to die." Kol said giggling.

"Kol. I am not you're 'darling' and I have a name." Bonnie said.

"Yes well, why speak your angelic name and ware it down when I could just call you what you are?" Kol asked.

"Because. 'darling'is a nickname people who love other people call each other. I am far from loving you, in fact it is remotely impossible under any circumstances. and I don't even think after what you've seen of me you could even fathom me being 'darling'." Bonnie explained.

"Fine, _dear_. you win. so, lets gossip. give me ALL the updates. good, bad, secret, open knowledge." Kol said, looking at her curiously.

Bonnie took a deep sigh. "Kol, we know. I know what she is but Klaus denies it at every turn. Her eyes turned purple and she broke chains not even Klaus could break when he had that much vervain pumped into his system." Kol's eyes widened.

"The legend. They said this would happen. We need to help her develop. Our world depends on it!" Kol said seriously.

"Kol. what... why is she so... will she..." Bonnie stuttered

"It's okay dear, she will be fine. Kol said, hushing Bonnie. "It will be alright." Kol repeated, almost assuring himself, until he heard Klaus calling.

GTBA

"Ugh, Klaus, you need to let me go! Now!" Caroline screamed to the closed door, knowing Klaus would hear her.

"Darling, it's rude to request of people who are already giving you so much. Like see, I'm letting you be with your fellow Nancy drew crew!" Klaus said, strutting into the room, the mystic falls gang following shortly behind.

"Get Damon AND Elena out of here. I can't even look at them. Especially her." Caroline said angrily, turning her head away as Elena approached.

"Care, you know I love you. I just want you back… please care. I need you." Elena said approaching, until she was in front of Caroline.

"Don't call me that!" Caroline screamed, causing Elena to flinch. "Only my friends call me care! And you are so not my friend. You disgust me." Caroline said, looking Elena in the eye. Damon saw the obvious hurt on Elena's face and started walking towards Caroline with an angered expression on his face. He was walking, his face changing when he suddenly saw the chains on Caroline, and Caroline's hands turn red, and the chains started melting.

"Get them out now Klaus. I'm almost free so unless you want ME to kick them out with brutal force, I suggest they leave." Caroline said, her voice not faltering once. Once her face started changing, red wings, almost like dragon fly wings started sprouting out of her back. Klaus's eyes widened in horror

"Get out everyone." Klaus said fearfully, and Klaus was never scared. "Elijah! Bennet witch! Kol!" Klaus shouted. As soon as he did, the three came running in.

"Brother what's… wrong?" Elijah said, but as soon as he looked at Caroline he got quiet. By this point, everything in the room was floating and Caroline had her purple/ silver vampire eyes and her blue and blonde hair was floating in the wind. The lights were flickering and everything was becoming dark. All of a sudden it stopped, and Caroline just fell to the floor, fainted. Just as this was beginning Kol ran in, hand in hand with Bonnie

"Way to ruin a perfect moment brother!" Kol ranted, until he saw what was going on with the floating and hair and eyes.

"Kol. You're the witchy thing. You and your girlfriend go find out if Bonnie's suspicions are true." Klaus demanded. Bonnie blushed when he said the word girlfriend, hiding it behind an eye roll while Kol just raised his eyebrows then dropped them repeatedly flirtatiously. Bonnie gave a small smile.

"Well Klaus. She has the wings, the… darkness you could say. And she's got the vampire." Bonnie explained hesitantly.

"No, she is something else. She has to be. She is far too innocent." Klaus said a look of love in his eyes. Bonnie nodded and walked off, Kol in tow.

GTBA

"Elijah let me go now or so help me I will… I will…-"Katherine started at a loss of words but was cut off.

"You will what Katerina?" Elijah asked angrily.

"I will tell everyone about your little make out session with that were-slut Hayley and hold back some desirable information you might want to see about her. Taken. Just hours after your little indiscretion." Katherine said, smirking when Elijah looked curious. Elijah released her chains and Katherine reached into her pocket and pulled out photos of Hayley sleeping with Tyler, then other random men. Elijah's brow furrowed as he realized what it was.

"No Katerina. It can't be." Elijah stated in disbelief. "I don't know what hurts more. The fact that you actually care about her. The fact that you never defended me when I was slut shamed or the fact that you used to look at me like that. No matter. She's a boring version of me. She can have the skin tone, the hair, even the enemies! But she will never be me. The most she can do is sit there like a porcelain doll expecting everyone to save her while the most I can do- well, you know the most I can do."Katherine said seductively as Hayley was walking in the room, only to find Katherine having her arms around Elijah, sitting with him on the bed. Hayley's mouth dropped, her head shook in disbelief as Elijah gave her a look of disgust.

"Go away Hayley." Elijah said dangerously. She shook her head, covering her mouth with her hand, then ran off.

"Katerina, I'm sorry for not listening, I'm sorry about Hayley, please just tell me! Anything please!" Elijah begged, even though Hayley was still listening.

"Well, fine I'm not going to make this all about me like they were-slut would!" Katherine said, saying were-slut louder than needed.

"So fine. A wolf was about to kill Damon but he pushed my daughter in front of him so she took the bite, then he told me about it but while I was on my way, he tortured her with horrible memories then while I was walking in before we saw each other he staked her. Oh yah that's right. I had a daughter in 1492 that my father made me give up because I was unwed because the dad was a total douche and she wanted to meet me so she became a vampire and hunted me for 500 years. That about sums it up so can I go now that the therapy session is over?" Katherine said, growing frustrated.

"Katerina, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Elijah said softly placing his hand on Katherine's.

"Yah well how would you? And I don't need your sympathy. I'm not a charity case." Katherine said angrily pulling her hand away.

"Katerina" Elijah said softly.

"Don't call me that! My name is Katherine! Say it with me Katherine! Katherine! Katherine!" Katherine said angrily.

"No, I prefer Katerina. You are my Katerina. You always will be. Whether you change your name 100 times you will always be my Katerina. My Katerina, you taught me once that if you have no love, then what is your reason to live? You are my reason to live Katerina. And Katherine taught me you have to fight for survival. So I will fight for you Katerina." Katherine looked up warmly, sadly, and insecurely when his hand hit her back and she was embraced by him. She tilted her head to face his face, and before she could reply Elijah closed the gap between their lips, kissing her. Just as she started kissing him back, he flashed away, leaving her to feast on her thoughts, and to sob.

GTBA

 **Hey guys! I was gonna make it longer, but I have to go out of town and wanted to give you one last update… I hope u like what Caroline is! hope u like it, Plz review! Happy birthday**

 **Love -S**


	8. Losses for Gains

**Hey guys! Ok so, last chapter was total kalijah so I'm starting to bring a bit more focus to them! Sorry klaroline and kennet but you will get a turn to! Good kalijah this chapter and a major klaroline step… I guess well a change. Anyways please enjoy! I NEED reviews. Happy birthday!**

Losses for gains

GTBA

"Klaus, I'm scared!" Caroline whimpered as she allowed Klaus to comfort her from the corner she was huddled in. She had so many questions, but who could give her the answers?

"I know love, don't worry. It will be ok." Klaus whispered as he hugged her. He too had so many questions; fighting back the answer was hard. He was trying to stay in denial.

"Kol, Kat" Caroline mumbled between sobs, it was late night now, she knew that.

"Yes love, I'll send people to get them." He said lightly as he screamed for them. In minutes, Kol was flashing to Caroline's side, embracing her, as Klaus stepped back while Katherine groggily walked in, rubbing her eyes and smiling lightly at Caroline.

"Caroline darling, are you ok? Is there anything you need?" Kol interrogated, overwhelming Caroline, causing her to stand up, still in his arms.

"Not unless you can tell me what I am or teach me how to control these new found… strengths? I don't think so." Caroline said sarcastically, trying to cover up the awkwardness. Kol shook his head no, lying, and released her so she face could Katherine.

"Kat" Caroline whispered. "Care" Katherine whispered back, barely audible before the two still girls raced towards each other and hugged. The two girls stopped once they noticed Klaus and Kol having an eye conversation.

"What is it?" Katherine asked nervously.

"Caroline, darling. We know what you are. At least I do but Nik here is in denial." Kol said nervously.

"What!" Caroline demanded, dying to know what she was.

"Well, there are rare mystical creatures called thanatos. its Greek. These creatures have wings, to fly, they have more speed than the fastest, more strength then the strongest. They are virtually undefeatable. Though, they do have one enemy. Time. everything needs a weakness. So time was theirs. They had healing, so they could heal quickly but they had the lifespan of a human, they aged. They could kill anything. They could do anything. They had whatever powers suited them at the time. The purer ones, they were cursed to have their powers fueled by darkness. Things like anger, rage, hatred, sadness. The darker, evil ones were fueled by love, hope, happiness. It was funny. The emotions that fueled their powers went into overdrive when they tapped into it. Once, a shaman said a special creature will rise. They said this creature will be unstoppable. Unkillable."

"No! No! I don't want this! I don't!" Caroline screamed, tears blasting out she fell into Klaus's arms. Everybody frowned, even Katherine. Katherine felt so bad for Caroline she let a tear roll down her face before she and Kol said their goodnights and went back to bed

GTBA

( _Before they went to bed and before they saw Caroline)_

"So Elijah, are you going to be staying in this room with me? Katherine asked innocently.

"Well Katerina, considering knowing you I won't be doing much sleeping I must say no." Elijah said in her same cheery innocent tone.

"What are you talking about? All we will do is sleep!" Katherine beamed, playfully throwing a pillow at him.

"That's what you always say." Elijah mumbled to himself, just loud enough so she could hear it.

"Please Elijah! Just until we know Caroline is ok!" Katherine pleaded as Elijah sighed giving in.

"Fine! But only tonight Katerina." Elijah said sternly, knowing not to make any promises on that.

"Yay! Katherine squealed, wrapping her arms around Elijah's neck and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What Is Caroline?" Katherine asked quietly once the moment faded.

"Katerina, I can't tell you. Not now." Elijah said through gritted teeth, Turing his head away.

"Please, Elijah. I don't say this often but I am. I care about her. She's my friend. Please." Katherine begged before hugging him.

"I'm sorry Katerina, I will tell you soon, but not now. Not now…" Elijah whispered

"Okay, let's go to bed now." Katherine said sadly before giving a devilish grin and tackling Elijah on the bed and kissing him, before the simple session got _**heated**_

GTBA

( _Before going to bed and before seeing Caroline)_

"Well Bonnie darling, you're welcome to stay in here and wait while I change." Kol said casually to a frowning Bonnie who lay across his bed. Kol noticed the frown slightly deepen.

"Or you could come and change with me…-"Kol started but was cut off by a slap from Bonnie.

"No I'll wait. I'm sorry about your face… I don't know what got into me it's just… you're so purvey and…" Bonnie started but stopped herself. Kol noticed this stop.

"And… What?" Kol asked manipulatively.

"And Nothing! Did you… talk to…?" Bonnie tried but nothing came out. Instead she got a hug from Kol.

"I did, talk to them like that. But I was joking with them and knew nothing would happen. They are like the sisters I never had. Because my real sister is a total-! Never mind. But you, you I actually try. You make me want to be better Bonnie. True it may not seem like it but you didn't know me before I met you. I hope this dream comes true. For your sake Bonnie."Kol said as he kissed her hair, walking off and leaving Bonnie confused, and light headed.

GTBA

'I have to do this!' She thought, looking into the vial full of wolfs bane/vervain. 'It isn't even his baby, and if he finds out, he will kill me, pregnant or not!' she thought, opening the vial 'No one will stop me now, I've come too far to get another chance' she thought before holding the vial down her throat, but nothing came out. No pain, no wincing, no burning. Just a crash

"What are you doing? You are trying to kill MY BABY!" A familiar British accent said as she felt a hard, painful slap.

"It isn't yours! I'm telling Elijah on you! I'm pregnant you know!" Hayley said, wincing as she realized what she said.

"What?" Klaus said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

GTBA

She woke up confused and hurt. She let out a cry of pain, she had a lot of bruises. "Where am I" She croaked out.

"Am… Am I going to die?" She choked on tears.

"I will make you Katerina! I will chase you forever! I will torture you! Now, run along deary." Klaus said, freeing her chains as Hayley limped out. This was gonna be a sucky eternity. at least she had her baby with her. Now she had the father to deal with. the REAL father.

GTBA

 **Hey guys! Finally I got that menace Hayley out of the way and her baby… not Klaus's! So now he and Caroline can live happily ever after. I have so much planned I'm practically bursting to write it! I can't wait for the next chapter! So exciting! As always I would love to hear from you so please review or pm me for suggestions, ideas, and feedback! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	9. Untwisting the Knots

**Hey guys! How you doing! I've liked what's going on with Caroline. I know it's a bit cliché but still… it's getting better with kalijah, kennet I'm trying to slow down so that kalijah doesn't have to have a shadow in their moment to shine… I'm still not sure how klaroline is gonna work… Klaus is possessive so he will compete with Kol for Caroline's love even when he doesn't need to and it's hard to get Caroline to spark with him so… either way I will figure it out. I always do! I hope you review. They are like the only thing keeping me from killing this story and making another one. I hope you like it. Happy birthday!**

Untwisting the knots

GTBA

"Kol!" Caroline knocked on Kols door.

"Yes darling?" Kol asked innocently.

"You are a total magic geek so….. Do you think you could maybe…? Teach me to use these _I'm gonna end the world_ powers?"Caroline asked sweetly like it was nothing.

"Ok. I'll teach you if you help me woo the Bennet witch into going on a date with me." Kol said innocently. Caroline burst into laughter and fell to the floor causing everyone (Except Bonnie. She has no super hearing) to burst into the room worried.

"You want me. To help. YOU. Get Bonnie? That's like asking a guard dog to politely let you in the house in exchange for a bone!" Caroline said, getting weird looks from everyone who hadn't heard the conversation.

"Fine. I guess you will never have control of your powers" Kol said looking down

"Shame really. I could teach you so much. Oh and Finn would be a nice teacher to. He'd be better than me. But alas. The Bennet witch will never date me unless her best friend gives her a push." Kol said sadly, giving a sigh

"Ugh! No fair! Please!" Caroline begged, flashing her famous puppy eyes.

"Well darling, your no fair! You go around flashing those sweet little Eyes of yours and I have to agree!" Kol complained, giving in.

"Eeek! Great! Meet me in the field in the woods tomorrow morning, 5:30 am sharp. Don't be late! Not even a second or I will roast you!" Caroline said, noticing the widened scared eyes she was getting

"I was just kidding! Geez you make a joke around here and you die." Caroline mumbled, knowing they would hear. It was right when she was leaving that she noticed the others, and a hand stopped her.

"Well love, am I not invited?" Klaus asked politely as Caroline softened to his touch.

"Well… I mean… you can come to if you really want…. I mean if it's ok with Kol….?" Caroline stuttered in nervousness, earning a pleased smirk from Klaus and contained smirks from everyone else as Elijah and Katherine shared a knowing glace with each other. Katherine turned her attention back to Caroline and gave her a nod and thumbs up.

"Well then. I'll be there early." Klaus said before flashing away, making Caroline melt. By this time Bonnie had strolled over and was left with her mouth open.

"Oh my gosh Care! Give him a chance!" Katherine screeched.

"I want to it's just… He's so intimidating! You know?" Caroline said quietly

"No! He chased me for 500 years and I still think he's as innocent as a mouse. We've all done bad things! We've all killed! Just try Care. If it doesn't work out…. I grant you epic bragging rights!" Katherine trumpeted.

"Alright well… since you're so persistent… I guess I can't pass this up!" Caroline said, nervously happy.

"Go for it Care." Bonnie said quietly, trying not to be left out. Caroline softened at her best friends try, and gave a warm smile.

"Okay. I will!" Caroline screeched before running off to find Klaus. On the way, she bumped into an unwelcome guest.

"Ugh, like my day can get any better! What's next, I'm gonna see Damon and Hayley!" Caroline stormed as she stared into the puffy red eyes of Elena.

"Care, I hope you turn back to your senses soon because theirs no telling when Klaus will want to kill me again!" Elena said, stomping off. Caroline rolled her eyes then marched back down the hall to her other task.

"Klaus!" Caroline said happily as he turned around to gaze at her

"Well love, what's got you so cheery today? Can't be the training can it?"

"No actually. The fact that Kat doesn't know the definition of the word NO so here it goes." Caroline said, taking a breath ad staring into his eyes.

"Would you… like to have dinner sometime?" Caroline questioned, blushing as she met his eyes. Klaus gave a silent thank you to Katherine before re-meeting her eyes.

"Sure love. Be ready at 6:00 Pm sharp. Don't be late. Not even a second or I will roast you!" Klaus said, mimicking her from earlier, earning a giggle from Caroline.

"Okay. I won't, bye." She said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before prancing off to find her friends. Klaus quickly got a pen ad paper and wrote

 _Send gift basket to Katerina_

GTBA

"Ah brother, thank you so much for… gracing me with you presence." Klaus said smugly.

"Brother. What's going on? And where's Hayley. I haven't seen her in days and that baby-"Elijah started but was cut off.

"I made a promise to Hayley she would be Katerina. She has admitted the baby wasn't mine." Klaus said like it was nothing. Elijah's eyes widened as rushed to hug his brother.

"I'm sorry this happened to you brother." Elijah said weakly.

"I want you to find her. And when you find her, bring her to me. So I can torture her then release her." Klaus said, like he was the devil.

"Okay brother, I will" Elijah said with an evil glint in his darkened eyes.

"Well the, let the hunt begin!" Klaus said with a smirk as he stood and exited.

"Wait! Brother where are you going!" Elijah asked wearily.

"Well it seems the lovely Katerina decided to play match maker and give Caroline a confidence booster and now I have a date at six. Oh brother. You know Katerina. Please send her a gift basket from me!" Klaus said, smiling widely.

"Okay. Have fun!" Elijah said happily.

GTBA

 **So yah. Short chapter but it got the work done. This will be my last almost every day post and I will start posting every Friday I can. so yah. Upgrade! I am only doing it because I'm starting another story called back from the dead if you want to check it out. I am Sooo excited so Yay! Plz, Plz, Plz review as much as possible! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	10. To Be, Or Not To Be

**Hey guys! It's getting super hard to not post daily but I just don't have time! I hope you can understand! So… Caroline's having training and that will be difficult since I'm not sure how much control she will possess and she's having a date but I'm not sure if it should make the top 10 for best dates or worst dates. Either way… I hope you enjoy and review. Seriously, it's getting harder and harder to wright without all of your kind reviews! Happy birthday!**

To be, or not to be

GTBA

"Wow… Love… you look… wow!" Klaus stuttered, causing Caroline to giggle.

"Well, Kat did get released from Elijah-prison just to help me pick out an outfit so blame it on her." Caroline said, her smile never faltering as she watched his eyes look at her dark blue strapless dress with black lace on the bottom, with black heels. The dress was very short, and went only to her mid-thighs with a sweet heart neckline and a cute matching clutch. The blue looked great with her hair.

"Well don't look at me like that! It makes me feel weird!" Caroline teased while Klaus looked at her like she was the only human he'd seen in hundreds of years.

"Sorry love, how would you prefer me to look at a goddess?"Klaus asked innocently, causing Caroline to smile.

"Well, shall we?" Klaus asked as he held his arm out for her to latch onto.

"We shall." Caroline declared, gripping his arm like a lifeline as he led her out. The limo ride was fairly silent; it wasn't till they reached the restaurant someone spoke.

"Mm Italian, delicious." Caroline said as she ate her pasta

"Yes love, well you seem like an Italian person so I took a wild guess." Klaus said casually.

"Thanks. For planning this such short notice." Caroline said sincerely.

"Well love, couldn't deny a lady what she needs." Klaus said arrogantly.

"Oh hush!" Caroline said playfully, slapping his arm.

"Oh come on love!" Klaus joked, but Caroline just shook her head and giggled. By the time everything was done Caroline was tired. She gave an accidental yawn, causing Klaus to have them leave, and now they were in the foyer, kissing, trying to get to the bedroom. Klaus finally successfully got them there, with the exception of a few cracked walls. They were now lying there, trying to control their breathing, and avoiding each other's gazes.

"OMG!" Caroline whispered, but she and Klaus were already half asleep.

GTBA

"Elijah, please make them SHUT UP!" Katherine screeched loud enough for the house to hear her.

"Katerina, quiet down." Elijah whispered amused as he wrapped her in his arms. Katherine simply gave a grumble but didn't fight

"I'm going to help Care with training tomorrow." Katherine said out of the blue. This stunned Elijah and he practically stumbled back like he was shot.

"B-B-But Katherine, it's dangerous." Elijah said, regaining his seriousness and footing. Katherine simply flinched at Elijah calling her her adopted name and not her original name.

"I'll be fine. She's going to need lots of support to unlock her powers on her own because she has no control so we have to help her so she doesn't have to do it with anger!" Katherine argued.

"And besides. You know I would win an argument any day." Katherine added.

"Very well. I will be there to." Elijah stated before he wrapped her in his arms once again.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You don't have to be the knight in shining armor." Katherine said sadly.

"Katerina, I love you. I want to be there. For you, and your support not for your safety. Well for both but more so support." Elijah stuttered nervously causing Katherine to nervously giggle.

"Okay, thank you." Katherine said as they started kissing again.

"So. are you going to get them to shut up... because if that continues I'm springing for a hotel. I now regret pushing Caroline to date him. Worst. Mistake. Ever." Katherine said.

"You're right. definitely a hotel." Elijah agreed.

"I wonder how the bed and breakfasts are in this microscopic thing classified as a town." Katherine added.

GTBA

' _Gee, can they quiet bloody down! I can hear them from Canada!_ ' Kol thought angrily.

' _Maybe that delicious witch Bonnie wants to get out…._ ' Kol thought hopefully as he got up, grinning and walked towards Bonnie's temporary room in their mystic falls manor.

"Bonnie!" Kol said softly as he knocked lightly on her bedroom door. It was only 9:00 pm so she should be awake.

"Come in." Bonnie said after a minute.

"Hello Bonnie, I'm not sure if you hear it, you don't have vamp hearing but you probably do… considering they are being BLOODY LOUD!" Kol said rather loudly.

"But I was wondering if you wanted to get out. I'm going anyways but I thought I might extend the offer. By the way if you don't hear it now you will soon. They only get louder." Kol said, waiting for an answer. Bonnie nervously bit her lip.

"Sure. I would love to." Bonnie said as she grabbed his hand and headed for the front door, earning a smile from Kol. Along the drive someone finally spoke.

"So where are we going?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"The movies! I don't know anything in this bloody town and I hear that movies are popular so…" Kol said nervously.

"Ok, I like movies." Bonnie stated as she bit her lip.

"So tomorrows Caroline's training." Bonnie stated.

"Yup. I hope we don't have to use your friends to get her powers up but we might need to." Kol said sadly.

"I understand. I know that Elena wont die. If she tries to kill her I will do anything to stop Caroline. No matter what." Bonnie said. Kol looked sad but nodded.

"Lets watch a movie." Kol said.

"Alright, let's go." Bonnie said confidently as she grabbed his hand and kept walking.

GTBA

Caroline woke up at 4:00 am in an unfamiliar bedroom, sitting up to see she and Klaus were both indecent. She was about to scream but then she remembered last night and settled back down, before sitting up and searching for her clothes so she could leave, stirring Klaus.

"Darling, where are you going so early?" Klaus asked, glancing at the clock.

"Well Klaus, I only have an hour and a half to get ready and be there for training so I'm going to my room. Where my clothes are." Caroline stated like it was obvious, walking out of Klaus's room. An hour later she came out wearing black yoga pants with a black jacket and pink rims. She had the jacket half way zipped up and had a pink shirt, with pink and black tennis shoes. Her blonde hair was in a pony tail. She was waiting at 5:00 am at the door when suddenly Katherine and Elijah, Klaus, and Bonnie and Kol came stampeding down the stairs. Katherine was wearing an outfit like hers but in purple, Bonnie's in blue. Kol had on black basketball shorts, a tight shirt, and black tennis shoes. the shirt was red, the shorts had red rims, and the shoes were highlighted with red. Klaus wore something similar in green, and Elijah wore his perfectly pristine suit.

"Are we ready?" Caroline asked impatiently, walking to the car. The drive was a half an hour so they arrived at 5:30 am.

"Darling slow down. Alright we are all here so…. Feel the power. You are like a sponge. The power is soaked up in you. Give the sponge a light squeeze and release the power, just a little." Kol instructed facing her as the others formed a circle around her and him. Caroline's eyes shut and she started deep breathing, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Caroline shouted.

"Aright, this will seem extreme but it's for the best. Try to control it." Kol said as he instructed for Elena and Damon to come out. Elena had a pleading expression on her face as she turned to Caroline, as Damon had an angry one, putting a protective arm on Elena. Caroline's eyes immediately got a fire in them.

"What are THEY doing here?" Caroline asked, forcing anger down unsuccessfully

"Darling calm down. They just want to help." Kol pleaded.

"Well they weren't HELPING a year ago. Were they?" Caroline asked, turning to Elena.

"Elena, you KNEW why it would hurt when you dated Damon. You KNEW and you didn't care. Right now I want to kill you more than I want to kill Damon." Caroline said angry as Elena broke down to tears. Caroline didn't budge, until Damon attacked her, then she made Vines come from the ground and tie him up as a burst of flame came from her hands, but nothing hit Damon. Damon was on the floor and she saw Elijah drop to the ground, burned to a char. Caroline shook her head as she was about to run.

"Caroline, he will awaken! Please Caroline!" Klaus and Kol shouted for her to come back but all she saw was Elijah's charred body, all she could think of was Katherine, poor Katherine. Her BEST friend. She made a decision.

"Kat. I'm sorry." Caroline breathed, tears forming before flashing off despite the doppelgangers pleas's and forgiveness.

GTBA

It was late at night and Katherine was waiting for Caroline to return and Elijah to wake up. She wasn't angry at Caroline; she wanted to kill Elena as much as Caroline did. Elijah was the dummy who stopped her. She wanted Caroline back now. She wanted her, Kol and Caroline to have a girl's night and laugh it off. Just then she heard her window open, so she walked to the window.

"Caroline you scared me!" Katherine said relieved as she saw her best friend.

"Kat, I-I-I wanted to s-s-say I'm s-s-s-sorry." Caroline said, almost crying.

"Don't worry Care! Elijah was the dummy who stopped you from making the world a better, happier place!" Katherine said angrily toward Elijah.

"Y-y-you mean you don't hate me" Caroline asked confused.

"How could I! You're my best friend!" Katherine said as she sighed, giving Caroline a small smile.

"Look Care, how about we grab Kol and go somewhere in the world. It's been forever since we had a girl's night." Katherine stated.

"Sure. That sounds good.' Caroline said.

"Alright, go to your room, grab some clothes for a few days, and write a note for Klaus. Then we will leave." Katherine said as her and Caroline went their separate ways.

GTBA

Kol was sitting in his room peacefully when all of a sudden he heard a banging on the door. "I'm coming darling!" Kol said angrily as he opened the door to Katherine.

"What Katherine?" He asked

"Caroline came back and I offered we go somewhere in the world for a few days and have a girls night." Katherine squeaked.

"Alright, let me pack and leave a note for Bonnie." Kol said as he closed the door. Kol grabbed a pencil and paper and flash-wrote, placing the note under Bonnie's door and packing for a week. He descended the stairs to where Katherine and Caroline were waiting with a suitcase in each hand.

"Alright darlings, ready to go SHOPPING?" Kol asked in his girly voice earning a giggle from each girl as they exited quietly into the night.

"Next stop Hollywood!" Kol said excitedly.

GTBA

 **Hey guys! So yah, klaroline is setting up and sorry for them leaving but it's just so fun… and easy without the others. They will come back WILLINGLY! Hence the notes but I'm leaving the girl's night for next chapter! I hope you can handle it! Hope you enjoyed! Please Please review! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	11. Old Habits Die Hard

**Hey guys! So glad we made it this far! I can't wait for everything in the story to finish going down! You are going to explode with joy once you read this… I think! Either way, please review! I need reviews for inspiration and happiness! Review! Review! Review! Happy birthday!**

Old habits die hard

GTBA

"Oh my gosh! I can believe these are the best mani-pedis in the world, but geez, how did we get Kol to get some to!" Caroline exclaimed as her and Katherine laughed, Kol stood there with a perplexed expression.

"Darlings, I would love it if you would just tell me whether blood red or black looks better on me!" Kol raged.

"Well… I'm doing lavender and Caroline's doing light blue…. You would look nice in a yellow or green? But if I had to choose… you look great in blood! I guess that's why you're the partier of the family!" Katherine said sarcastically.

"Kol! We each got our hair done last time! The least you could do was dye your hair!" Caroline played.

"You're right! How about red at the tips…. Maybe I can make my hair spikier! Okay darlings. Go shopping. I will meet you in an hour!" Kol said as he pranced off to do hair and nails.

"That one's a piece of work…" Caroline said.

"Yah but he's OUR piece of work!" Katherine retorted as both girls giggled off to buy clothing. Caroline bought a top with sleeves, sweet heart neckline but with lace past the sweet heart neckline, making a neckline in various colors, and leather jeans to go with them along with tall boots. Katherine bought an extra short dress with wrinkles in it and no back, sweet heart neckline, and a lace cover, along with netted tights.

"We look Hot!" Caroline explained as she, Kol, and Katherine started dancing to the hotel room. Kol said he stocked it with liquor and other 'fun' toys so this would be fun.

"Especially Me! Who likes my new hairdo and nails!" Kol said in his best girl's voice.

"Soon I might start borrowing your clothes!" Kol giggled

"No no no! Find clothes elsewhere! These are my babies!" Katherine said as she clutched her bags close to her chest, dropping them as they entered the room to grab a bottle of liquor.

"These are the times we are going to miss!" a very drunk Caroline said as she burst into tears. Katherine and Kol following behind.

"I'm gonna miss this when the big bad grumpy pants Klaus and noble serious 'lijah Wisk us away to… Montana or Portland or other places!" They all cried as they hugged

"Alright! Pity party over! Let's get down to business. We are going to get on TV! Now. Choose your outfit you bought today and let's hurry! I heard they are filming a new movie… I forget the name but we are going to be the STARS!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Okay. Let's go" Katherine decided as they dragged Kol out, going to become movie stars!

GTBA

Why would they run again?" Klaus shouted angrily as he glanced at the tree identical letters.

' _Hey! Going out with the girls for a week! Don't wait up! Have fun! We gonna go….. SHOPPING! LOL can't wait! See you soon, love you!_

Klaus, Bonnie, and Elijah had all gotten the same thing. Though he imagined it was Katherine who wrote it for everyone.

"Miss Forbes felt upset from what I understand about the… incident. As did Katerina but either way… I believe they just wanted to get away for a few weeks, have some fun. We can be pretty boring" Elijah said pristinely, never missing a step.

"Why don't we give them some time, Klaus?"Bonnie asked soothingly.

"What's next? They come back with ear piercings!" Klaus screamed.

"Brother! Let's talk! I have some news. Elijah stated as he pulled his brother to his study.

"What! I was in the middle of a good argument!" Klaus snapped.

"I believe I have the location of Miss Marshall." Elijah said casually.

"Well then, make yourself useful and fetch her so I can torture her for ripping my heart out!" Klaus snapped.

"Someone's in a bad mood without their flashlight." Elijah murmured as he walked out and fetched Hayley Marshall as his brother asked.

GTBA

"I can't believe we made a movie in one drunken night." Caroline said rubbing her head.

"I don't even remember last night." Katherine said as she and Caroline walked into the kitchen where they found Kol had already made them blood.

"Thanks Kol!" Caroline chirped as her and Katherine sat down next to him. All she received in response was a nod.

"Oh No! The horror! He's reading….. The news!" Katherine said, causing Caroline to giggle.

"Caroline! You were great! You were Cassie! A Young girl who discovers she has magic and is kid napped but burns down the barn and barely makes it out! But when she makes it out her family already left her behind. It was supposed to be a stretched biography. The director and script writer, Cassie Frey, it looks like you could be twins! The resemblance is… wow!" Kol said, not looking up. By now Caroline was angry, sad, and frozen. Once he finished and got no reply he looked up. But before he could say something Caroline had ran out of the room.

"Care! Wait!" Katherine called as she grabbed Caroline's wrist.

"What's up?" Katherine asked calmly as Kol strolled in and sat down.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Caroline said.

GTBA

"Here is Hayley!" Elijah said, dragging an unconscious wolf in. she had given the baby up for adoption.

"Good Elijah! Lock her up in a room full of sonogram and baby pictures, pictures of her carrying." Klaus said with a smirk as he walked off, coming to a room ten minutes later as Hayley was waking up.

"Oh good, little wolf! You're awake! We can have so much fun! Especially when I get the toys!" Klaus said as he smiled, and Hayley simply cried silently

GTBA

 **Hey guys! I made it short because there wasn't much to write. Also I'm losing my inspiration after getting NO reviews all week!** **Please review! I hope you enjoyed! Again Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz REVIEW! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	12. Secret! Secret! Keep It! Keep It!

**Hey guys! Still have yet to know what is up with our sweet Caroline! Seriously! Why is she sooo upset? Any guesses….? I can't wait till Klaus finds out about Caroline's…. little secret! Anyways…. I will try to add more kennet but they are HARD to write! Seriously! I hope this story isn't too dramatic for you guys! LOL! Anyways… I would vow to add more Kalijah but let's just be straight and not try to deny it! The fuzzy cute take-me-out-for-a-sweet-date thing just is NOT Kat… that's why Elijah LOVES her! Everyone loves Katherine. Many of us either don't realize it or deny it but Kat is SO much fun to write! If any of you are fanfic writers you know what I'm talking about! Anyways hope you enjoy and review and guess. Happy birthday!**

Secret! Secret! Keep It! Keep It!

GTBA

"We are Home dear!" Kol yelled as he walked in, carrying all the bags.

"I'm not your dear! And how could you just LEAVE without PERMISSION! Or Goodbyes!" Bonnie shouts as she looks him in the eyes. She looks him up and down and screams, causing Elijah and Klaus to run in.

"Kol! Don't kill the witch-"Klaus starts but busts into laughter as he sees his little brother.

"Brother, you have a little something…" Klaus says to Kol, motioning towards his head and hands.

"You like it! We agreed that the last few times the girls got their hair done so it was MY turn for once! Wait till you see the matching outfit! Plus I had to wear it so I could 'Cheer Caroline up'" Kol says with an eye roll.

"Oh by the way! Sorry Elijah! I didn't mean to hit you!" Caroline apologizes.

"Yah well this big IDIOT just HAD to be the white night! Seriously! Caroline was about to make my life sooo much easier! Now if I can get her to do that to Klaus." Katherine teases, mumbling the last part.

"Oh hush Kat!" Caroline says, playfully hitting Katherine's arm.

"Ladies! Ladies! No fighting over me and my brothers! We know! We are the best! Especially me! But we don't need to fight over me!" Kol scolds teasingly as the girls smirk at each other and roll their eyes, suddenly dragging Kol into their battle.

"Elijah! run before Caroline roasts you again!" Katherine shouted jokingly. Elijah looked unamused so the three decided to include him. the three tackled him and broke a vase, flashing up quickly in hopes of looking innocent.

"Hey! What was that?" Caroline asks as the battle freezes and they hear a groan from the basement.

"Klaus! We don't capture semi-innocent people and torture them in the basement!" Caroline says teasingly, but seeing the silence in the rooms her eyes go wide and she rushes down, Klaus attempting to stop her but failing.

"Caroline! Wait!" Klaus yelled but it was too late. She was already down. She had already seen. Along with Katherine and Kol who turned to them, furious.

"That's where she went! Shouldn't she be…? I don't know, Here? with a baby?" Caroline screams.

"Well. This was not MY Baby. Some other dudes. I'm playing cat and mouse with her now. She seems to have had an obsession with Katerina seeing as she worked directly for her so..." Klaus points out.

"I will help! The game will be funnier!" Katherine begs.

"No! We do not capture people and torture them no matter how much we hate them! Ugh! Do you people ever learn?" Caroline screamed.

"Caroline, love. This person has wronged me more than any other person has ever wronged anyone. Now. Please leave. I'd rather not argue with you." Klaus persisted.

"I doubt that's true. I bet someone has been more wronged. Show some mercy, Klaus. And let her go. Please." Caroline begged.

"Caroline-" Klaus started with a sigh.

"Klaus. You claimed you wanted to be a better person. You claimed you wanted to try to be more like the good ones. This is your chance to prove it to me. Otherwise, how can I trust you when you give me every reason not to? Give me a reason to trust you. Show me that there is hope for you. Show me that you can be saved. Let her go." Caroline said calmly. Klaus sighed.

"Let her go." He grumbled before stomping off.

Caroline, don't be angry. take it from me it's not as easy to get over the Mikealson's as you might think." Katherine said with a nod.

"Especially when you LOVE THEM! And girl! Let ME tell YOU! You are head over heels for Klaus. You might as well go wait in his room for him!" Kol said with a sympathetic look.

"Gee thanks Kol!" Katherine said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Well Care, if you want some of Klaus go find another boy toy. If you want KLAUS you need to love the good and the bad. And the best you could do now is asking him to release her now. But as you're best friend I will tell you this wont be the last time. And you're going to have to love him anyways." Katherine pleaded.

"FINE! But only if Kol puts on his outfit for the whole rest of the day! Along with us!" Caroline said perking up.

"Fine Darling!" Kol said as him, Katherine, and Caroline flashed around to change and then go back down.

"Caroline! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Klaus pleaded.

"I forgive you! I learned I need to like the good and bad parts of you." Caroline said as she winked at Katherine.

"Ok. I released Hayley." Klaus said and was surprised when Caroline's eyes widened in shock.

"WHY! I was so ready to get my torture on! I was practicing when I was with Kol and Kat a few months ago." Caroline whined. Kol and Katherine each put their arm around her shoulder and smiled proudly.

"I taught her everything she knows." They each said together proudly.

"Well then love! Let's find her. As Katerina would say. The chase is half the fun!" Klaus said as he led her to his study. He was liking the dark Caroline, but he hoped she would pass soon.

"So how do you catch a Hayley?" Caroline asked.

"Cute sentimental boys who promise love." Klaus answered off the bat. They both nodded in agreement.

"ELIJAH!" They shouted in unison as the entire house barged in.

"Yes Niklaus?" Elijah asked curtly.

"We need you to play Bait so we can catch Hayley. EVERYONE knows how much you helped Katerina. She might think she's on her level." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Caroline! Don't make me cry to get this! You KNOW how much I hate crying!" Katherine whined with a raised eyebrow.

"Katherine! You've cried like… a bazillion times in front of me and Kol!" Caroline and Kol giggled.

"I was drunk most times and others were for Kol to either compel some vampires so I didn't have to pay or for Kol to get the liquor. Or when we played truth or dare." Katherine said and the three busted into laughter at all the memories.

"I can't believe you two ACTUALLY got into that movie! I can't believe you two would even TRY! I can't even believe I got in!" Kol laughed.

"Movie?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"YAH! It was about a girl who was kidnapped with her twin sister, Carrie Frey by a man when she was young and when the building her, her sister, and said person were in was burning her sister escaped without her. She escaped only to find her twin sister Carrie Frey, Mother Lizzy Frey, and Father Willie Frey were grieving her in the little town of Miracle Fins, Virginia, so she did not return. She teams up with a few childhood friends. Ellen Grey and little brother Justin Grey and was trying to find out how she escaped. She just figured out she had super powers. But what was she? For that she needs the help of Child hood friend Bella Betsy and the Olden Vampire Nicholas Family. There's Micloud Nicholas, Cal Nicholas, Eliot Nicholas, Finley Nicholas, Becky Nicholas, and the director. Cassie Forbes! Coincidence! She looks just like Caroline! They could be twins! The director will have Caroline play Cassie Frey AND Carrie Frey! In the next movie I think Carrie has powers too! But Cassie's are controlled by Love and Carrie's are controlled by Hate!" Kol says and smiles. Caroline Frowns.

"Did you know that they also recruit Kathy Para? She's Ellen's long forgotten twin who No one likes! It's based off of a real story and Katherine looks JUST like how the director envisioned Kathy and Ellen. I play both Justin and Cal!" Kol teases.

"Hey Care! Bad timing but didn't you used to have a-"Bonnie starts but is cut off.

"YES!" Caroline screams before storming off.

"Don't worry Kol. It's the movie not you." Bonnie says as she shakes her head in confusion.

"We know. She told us. Let's go fix this whole mess. Gosh Kol! Why did we have to walk into the Movie set?" Katherine fumes.

"Wait! What did Caroline tell you all?" Klaus asks.

"NOTHING!" They say in unison before running.

"So wait. Let me get this straight! Caroline's supposedly-dead-who's-not-dead-twin-sister ran from home for 16 years without warning and now she's making a move exposing the supernatural world! Wow! That's a mouthful!" Bonnie says as they are a safe distance from home.

"Caroline!" They each say once they see the blonde crying near the river.

"Caroline! Please don't cry! At least you could take comfort in the fact this person can't make up names!" Kol chimes as they each embrace Caroline.

"This sucks." Caroline states as she allows them to help her up.

"Care! I swear! I did not and do not have ANY part in helping her escape you! I would not do that!"Bonnie states as fast as she can.

"I know! I trust you." Caroline says, gaining a giggle.

"Let's stay out here a while. Until we come up with a cover story for suit man and the big bad wolf at least!" Katherine says as they each giggled.

GTBA

Klaus heard a loud knocking on the door.

"I'm coming!" Klaus irritably yelled as he threw open the door. But he softened at who it was.

"Caroline, love! You know you don't knock! You live here! Hurry in! Did you do some shopping?" Klaus asked as he let her in.

"Wait! I am Not Caroline. I'm Cassie Forbes. Her twin sister and as of late she needs my help." Cassie stated as Klaus's eyes widened in shock.

"B-B-But you directed the movie that made my sweet Caroline CRY!" Klaus said, ready to pounce until a purple shield, obviously made by her powers appeared.

"You're a thanatos!" Klaus said.

"Yes I noticed and with me AND my sisters powers, when we work together we are unstoppable. Now where is that little bubble of Sunshine I'm forced to call my sister?" Cassie said in a happy tone.

"Careful, love. Caroline Is vampire. Therefore way more powerful and I would watch what you say about the people I surround myself with." Klaus said. As soon as he did, the door swung open to a giggling Bonnie, Kol, Katherine, and Caroline who instantly stopped once they saw the scene. Everyone got a death glare going on While Cassie just sat there smiling.

"Hello sissy! I missed you!" Cassie said.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing here!" Caroline said weakly, trying to gain composure.

"I came to help you!" Cassie said and by this time Elijah was walking in and raising an eyebrow and getting a look from Katherine.

"Get out now before I find a way to kill you forever." Caroline said, the tears finally piling up in her eyes.

"Aww you always were the cry baby! Precious little drama queen Caroline!" Cassie teased, and out of the blue Caroline slapped her so hard she left a HUGE red mark.

"I taught her everything she knows!" Kol and Katherine cheered as they left their mouths open.

"One more time. Leave." Caroline said calmly.

"No." Cassie said.

"I think EVERYONE in this room can safely say that Hate ALWAYS beats love and kindness. SIS! Now leave now before you become a mere memory." Caroline said, obviously VERY irritated.

"You're on."Cassie said. Then all of a sudden the roof broke. And Caroline and Cassie were fighting in the air.

"CAROLINE FORBES! DO NOT KILL YOUR SISTER!" Kol scolded from the ground.

"SHUT UP KOL! AND KLAUS YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO SPEAK!" Caroline shouted as fire started came shooting down from her hands. The next thing they knew Cassie was on the ground coughing and Caroline was on top of her beating her. It took all three original brothers to pull her off.

"If you EVER come back here I won't be so considerate in giving you a chance to run! You weren't there for me all those times like you should have been! You had a chance to come back but you didn't!" Caroline yelled sadness and hurt replacing anger.

"Let me be there for you! Give me a second chance! I'm your sister and I felt- I just felt so horrible about myself I couldn't face you all. I wouldn't know what to say."Cassie said, also crying.

"I came back! I was facing them! The same thing happened to me!" Caroline cried.

"But you were supposed to live! you were supposed to live happily! Therapy wouldn't fix me! nothing would and Mom and Dad knew it. You knew it!" Cassie cried. Suddenly Caroline busted out in complete tears and hugged her, Cassie following her motions.

"I missed you!" Caroline cried.

"Me to!" Cassie cried back.

"That's Caroline for you!" Kol said as he clapped his hands.

"Always with the spontaneous decision! She says she's getting a chocolate cookie and she comes back with a raisin!" Katherine said as she threw her hands up and sighed. Caroline and her new found sister just laughed.

"Klaus. Can Cassie stay here? PLEASE! She can teach me to control my powers!" Caroline begged while giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Caroline! You know it's not fair to Nik when you do your sad face!" Kol all but shouted.

"Fine!" Caroline said in exasperation as she stood up and faced Kol.

"Kol! Can my sweet sister whom I haven't seen in 11 years please stay with us in this house." Caroline asked as Cassie laughed and Kol rolled his eyes.

"Caroline Forbes! You know it's not fair to ANY mikealson when you do that!" Katherine scolded playfully.

"Fine. Cassie. Follow my lead." Caroline instructed as she walked in Klaus's direction.

"Klaus! Please let her stay. You have a chance to resist one of me but two is just to adorable! Please let her stay here!" Caroline begged as her and Cassie burst into tears, falling into Klaus's arms.

"WAIT!" Elijah shouted. everyone gasped at the calm Mikealson's outburst and looked in his direction.

"Who in the world is this, why don't we know her and why would they need therapy?" Elijah asked. Caroline sighed.

"Well. Can't avoid it any longer? 11 years ago, when me and Cassie were little. Cassie was Our parents favorite. They loved how sweet she was and hated how irrational I was. In secret Cassie was mean to me. But I still loved her because she was my flesh and blood. One day, we were outside playing. We were bored and decided a walk in the woods was in order. We walked hours int the woods and before we knew it it was dark." Caroline said. Her eyes filled with tears and her voice cracked.

"We were scared. we heard a mans voice he said he would take us home. we nodded. when we were turning around he laughed. he grabbed us and knocked us out. he took us to a barn. he was going to make the town pay millions of dollars for us. he was... horrible to us. he starved us for days. it was torture. on day... he grabbed Cassie. he was about to take her to what he called, the torture chamber. again. every time we went in, we came out with bites on our arms, light headedness, and bruises. he was a vampire. I got angry and screamed. he went flying into the wall but was gone. I had lost control of myself. I didn't see anything. all I felt was anger, hatred, and rage. it consumed me and i was reveling in it. I had set fire to the barn and I had gone out. I woke up an hour later. I remembered everything. I ran back to the barn in hopes of Cassie but she was gone only ashes. nothing was left. i went home. I didn't remember much about being there. just that there were bad people who kidnapped us. I knew in the back of my mind, that I killed her. I don't even remember the vampires face! i was so young and when i turned and compulsion was lifted it just... never hit me." Caroline said. it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Caroline. I am so sorry that happened to you. I will hunt down that vampire if it is the last thing I do!" Klaus vowed.

"And yes. You're sister can stay here." Klaus said.

GTBA

 **Sooo. That just happened. Caroline is spontaneous and that's why Klaus loves her. Cassie is supposed t be Caroline but when you get to know her on the outside she is sweet and bubbly but when you see the inside you feel like you just got punched when you see Katherine in there. So far I'm liking this.. I have a feeling Klaus will have lots of fun with the fact that he's seeing double of the person he LOVES! Cassie is a bit darker. She also has straight windswept kind of hair and she dresses a bit more punk and rebel. Caroline is like a bottle of super concentrated sunshine. Cassie just makes you see the sunshine when it's not there. I really can't wait to play with Klaus's mind. Katherine I hope will be able to have some fun with this. Anyways I hope you review soon. Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	13. Infestation

**YAY! I have been BURSTING with HAPPINESS to write this! I am just so happy and so confused about what to do with Cassie all in one. I kind of want her to be like Freya. But I also want her to do a lot of other things! Seriously though. I couldn't put my finger on it last time but now I remember I want her to be like Freya! I want her to walk, talk, and act like Freya because seriously? Freya is a perfect example! Those of you who have not seen the originals must be clueless but Freya is Klaus, Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah's long lost sister! Also, I'm running low on ideas so if you have any ideas what to do on girl's night, activities, games, bonding, please let me know! Anyways… I hope you enjoy and I haven't gotten a review in ages!** **Hope you enjoy! Happy birthday!**

Infestation

GTBA

Caroline woke up with a gasp in the night. She had been having these dreams about when she was human with Damon and what he did and about her sister… She guessed that because she put thinking and talking about it off in reality she was trying to work it out in her dreams. She decided she would use the bathroom and then go see Klaus. Maybe he could help her with this dilemma. Or at least grant her the freedom to rid the world of the one they call the devil himself. Caroline hoisted herself out of bed and walked into the only bathroom in this house besides the one in Kol, Elijah, and Klaus's master bed rooms. She got out almost as quickly as she came and walked down the hall to Klaus's room to talk to him. He could always make her feel better. When she got there she quickly hid.

"Hey Klaus… I couldn't sleep. Dreams and all but I'll talk to-"She heard her twin, Cassie say. She hadn't curled her hair yet so she had her straight hair. Just like Caroline.

"Wait, Love. What were they about? You can talk to me anytime. You know I care about you." She heard Klaus say. She decided not to let it go on because she saw Klaus leaning his head towards Cassie's. Caroline stepped into sight and as soon as he did Klaus looked up wide eyed.

"Caroline? Wait! You're not Caroline!" Klaus said as he stepped away.

"Yah! I noticed I just wanted to use your bathroom since the hall on was being used!" Cassie said innocently as she walked to the bathroom with a smirk.

"Yah. Nice try Klaus. What am I not nice enough? Do I have the wrong Curls?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"Sorry to break it to you but I'm many things. An idiot is not one of them. I know when I'm not wanted and when I see someone flirting with my sister behind my back I know that's when I'm not wanted. Stupid Katherine and Kol." Caroline said as she stormed off despite Klaus's cries of apology. She was going to get Katherine and Kol out of bed and they were going as far away as possible. They would go to… Egypt! Or Antarctica? Maybe an island in Rio like in twilight! That sounded nice… She walked into Elijah and Katherine's room and was lucky it was only 12:00 Am so Elijah was still in his office and Katherine was in her room fiddling with her laptop. She quickly pulled Katherine's ear buds out.

"Get up. I need a girl's night. Or a girls eternity. I'll explain on the plane." Caroline said as Katherine raised an eyebrow but she just frowned as Katherine rushed to start packing. Next was Kol. She walked into kols room and shook him awake.

"Kol! Wake up PLEASE!" Caroline said as Kol groggily got up but rushed awake when he noticed she was sad.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Kol asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You're STUPID brother! Kat's packing. Please come with! I totally need a girl's night and it would be not fun on a private island in Rio without you." Caroline stated as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"How could I say no? I'll be ready in ten. I expect you to tell me EVERYTHING! Like I mean let me into your memory and walk me through it!" Kol joked with a stern look on his face, causing Caroline to laugh.

"Okay. Okay. LATER!" Caroline said as she skipped out of the room. She was glad she did this. She was already starting to get over the hybrid meanie. He may be worse than Damon. Nah, that wasn't possible. Or was it? It didn't matter because she never had to see him again! She walked into her room and was utterly disappointed.

"Caroline, love let me explain! Please!" Klaus begged as Caroline ignored him and gabbed a few suit cases.

"Caroline. Where are you going?" Klaus asked as she started packing.

"That's for me, Kol, and Katherine to know and you to never find out." Caroline replied sarcastically.

"Caroline! Please!" Klaus begged as he grabbed hold of her arm.

"What Klaus! What do you want from me! What do you want my clothes! Take them! Who knows maybe if I come back I'll look like you're precious Cassie and then I'll be good enough!" Caroline yelled as she stopped packing and looked him in the eye. She saw the silence and quickly started packing again.

"Just let me explain. Please." Klaus begged as she looked up.

"Five minutes" Caroline said as she kept packing.

"She woke me up when she came in. She looked just like you and SAID she was you so I thought she was you." Klaus said again.

"I don't believe you. I don't trust you enough to believe you. Just go Klaus. Who knows? Maybe we'll see each other in 500 years and laugh about this." Caroline said quietly as she walked out the door. She walked down the hall to see the others already waiting by the door.

"I said bye to Bonnie so we are good." Kol said.

"I told Elijah the stuff about what we are doing and stuff so that's cool.

"I sadly was forced to say bye to Klaus" Caroline said sadly.

"What about-"Kol started, about to mention Caroline's sister.

"Shut up Kol! That little slut doesn't even deserve a name!" Caroline said angrily as Kol and Katherine exchanged looks. If Caroline's looks could kill they would all be dead.

"Alright… Are we ready or do we need to wait a few years for perky Polly to rejoin us?"Katherine asked as she gave Caroline a stern look. Caroline let out a giggle.

"Okay, okay, let's roll!" Caroline said happily as they headed out to the car.

GTBA

Caroline excitedly dropped her baggage on the floor. They were staying in the same hotel they had been staying in the previous girl's nights. The mall/hotel/restaurant/sooo much more! It was beach front on a small island with a bunch of beach themed restaurants.

"Thanks guys for coming such short notice it's just…. I don't think I could stay there much longer…" Caroline stuttered.

"What's the problem?' Katherine asked.

"Klaus. He's always the problem." Caroline said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Well! Let's go shopping to brush it off! I need a few new outfits anyways! Maybe we could be a team! Team vamp! We need to dress mean!" Kol cheered.

"I see it now!" Katherine joked as Caroline fell to the floor laughing at their super hero poses.

"Come on Batman." Katherine said as she rolled her eyes.

"Bat who?" Kol asked as him and Caroline followed.

"He's a super hero. He has no super powers just tons of money he used to buy gadgets and stuff but the way you plan on dressing us up reminds us of him. You would be more like superman. He has super strength, ex ray vision, laser eyes, and he can fly! He also has a bunch of super smarts!" Caroline explained happily.

"No, no! I got it! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's… super original Kol!" Katherine joked.

"Okay! Let's shop ladies!" Kol said laughing as they entered the mall. Caroline quickly grabbed a handful of dresses with embroidery on them while Katherine looked for clothes with diamonds and tight matching jackets.

"How do I look?" Caroline asked happily as she walked around in her short dress that was longer on the sides and extra short on the front and back. The dress was also strapless and had leather boots with heels that looked like they were used to reach the moon. The boots were also thigh- high and very revealing.

"Caroline. What's wrong because you never dress like this? If you want to dress sluttly I can just call Hayley for god's sakes." Kol ranted and Caroline frowned and rolled her eyes. Katherine came out of her dressing room.

"Whoa! Where's the rest of it?!" Katherine asked as she covered her eyes. Katherine wore a black crop top leather jacket with a black backless skin tight shirt that had silver jewels all over it and ripped up leather pants. She also had on a pair of her signature ankle high heel boots.

"I'm fine! Seriously I just got carried away I guess." Caroline responded as she moved back into her dressing room and came out wearing a more respectable outfit. She wore skinny jeans and a dark blue tight shirt that had the shoulders open. She was still going for those thigh boots though but they looked better with this outfit.

"Better. Now. We can buy a bunch of versions of these outfits!" Katherine said as her, Kol, and Caroline started vamp speeding around the store. Within the next few hours they were laying across their hotel floors with a bunch of clothes.

"Let's break out the tequila and play never have I ever." Katherine suggested as they sat around.

"Agreed. You guys go to the table and get ready… set up and all. I'll get the tequila if you get the glasses?" Caroline asked and sped toward the liquor cabinet before receiving an answer. When she got to the table everyone was seated and ready to play.

"Okay! Katherine. You're up first." Caroline said as she poured everyone a drink.

"Never have I ever wanted to be wed!" Katherine said as Caroline drank.

"Ha ha. Okay Kol. You're turn." Caroline said as she poured her glass again.

"Never have I ever thought of Nik as 'daddy material'" Kol said.

"I drink to that!" Caroline said happily as she clicked her glass against Kol and Katherine's but did not drink.

"Never have I EVER trusted Cassie and Klaus together. She has my face therefore he will fall in love with her. If he hasn't already." Caroline said sadly receiving a sympathetic shrug from Katherine.

"Sorry but I must refuse to drink!" Kol claimed. A few rounds later Caroline couldn't walk straight to save her life.

"So. I got up late at night and went to see Nik and I saw Cassie running her hands all over MY MAN! I was about to tell her off but she's my sister and we don't do stuff unless provoked! I always hated her! She was always first best! Oh Caroline. Sorry but CASSIE wants to go to the amusement park so we won't do the beach until she's DEAD! Good riddance I always thought! Oh but I can't be mean or else Nik will hate me, and you guys to, and our ultimate powers of doom will destroy the planet." Caroline screamed as she threw bottles at the wall.

"Yah. You should forgive Klaus though… I mean I was listening in and she said she was you. She also has been pretending to be you so called 'messing around' with us! Luckily I can tell the difference!" Katherine said with a raised head proudly.

"I want to. I want to forgive him and all but Nik. I just want a reason to say no… you know what you're right! I am going to storm that place and I am going to give him a piece of my mind and kick that little slutty sister of mine to the curb!" Caroline said with confidence.

"You go girl!" Kol slurred as Caroline crawled over and rested her head on his lap.

"Am I shallow? And stupid? And useless? And a waste of space? I have always been second to Elena and bonnie. Mostly Elena. Always Elena. When there were dangerous things I was thrown in without second thought even as a human. Elena was held back without second thought." Caroline said.

"Caroline. I'm sorry to tell you this but Elena is first in my book. The first person I think of when people ask me who I hate most. When people ask me who I think of as family you and Kol come to mind without even a FIRST thought!" Katherine said as she also rested her head on Kol's lap so she could hug the group.

"Yah. Watch this." Caroline said as she placed her hand in theirs. Caroline shared the memory of when she couldn't get the necklace from Bonnie for Damon.

 _Flashback_

" _Where is it?" Damon asked as Caroline spun around to face him._

" _Ugh, BONNIE won't give it to me!" Caroline said as she tilted her head in annoyance._

" _So rip it off her neck!" Damon said slowly like it was obvious as he leaned in to whisper._

" _Well, I tried. It shocked me!" Caroline choked out in a pleading, innocent tone._

" _Damn it! Why does it do that?" Damon asked himself as he looked around the grill._

" _I need that crystal!" Damon told her in an angry tone._

" _Why are you being like this? I am so good to you, and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace." Caroline said begging as she tried to hold his hands. Damon quickly turned it so he grabbed her wrists tight enough to leave bruises._

" _No, YOU are the only stupid thing here. And shallow! And… USELESS!" Damon said annunciating the last part. She wanted to just cry right there. But she didn't. She just stood there, petrified by his hurtful words. Caroline was walking away when she ran into Bonnie. Her so-called-best friend._

" _Caroline!" Bonnie came rushing up._

" _Don't talk to me." Caroline said as she tried to avoid Bonnie._

" _Don't do that! Let me explain!" Bonnie pleaded._

" _What is there to explain, Bonnie? Kay, you got what you wanted. And something that doesn't even belong to you, by the way. And I get called a shallow useless waste of space." Caroline said, her voice cracking and tears forming at the last part._

" _Who said that to you?" Bonnie demanded._

" _Well who do you think?' Caroline responded sarcastically._

" _Well you KNOW that's not true, don't let him treat you like that!" Bonnie commanded._

" _Yah, as opposed to how my… Best friend treats me." Caroline said in a hurt tone as she scoffed and walked away._

 _End of flashback_

"Caroline… I'm sorry." Was all Katherine could say? Even Kol was in tears at this.

"Yah and Nik is EVEN worse! He wants to take my heart and care for it, love me! He promises without compulsion and then he goes and cheats. With my SISTER none the less." Caroline said.

"I want to kill Damon MORE now if it's even possible!" Katherine exclaimed.

"I blame Damon. not Bonnie.I know now that... the necklace WAS Bonnie's but... it still kind of hurts. I love her and all but in the end she found out. she knew what was happening. and well... nothing. But I don't blame her. It just hurts." Caroline explained.

"Caroline. what Damon... What happened with Damon's untrue and you know it. you may have been shallow. you may have been all of those things- which you weren't- but that is beside the point who you are now is who you were destined to be. even if you weren't turned you still would have been this girl. and Damon is horrible for putting you through what he did." Katherine said sympathetically. Caroline gave a weak smile and nod.

GTBA

 **Hey guys! Sorry for not adding how Klaus feels but this is long enough. I really wanted to add that flashback so I watched the episode and tried to get it best as I can. I hope you enjoy this.** _ **If you have a girl's night idea please tell me!**_ **Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	14. Sister Sister

**Hey Guys! I really hope you liked last chapter! If you have any ideas of games or things they could do on girls night let me know!**

 **Some of you might be a bit confused. Alright… I know the story is a bit confusing so here is a short summary.**

 **Caroline's mom dies, Kol and Kat come to the rescue and they turn their switch HALF off and go gallivanting around the world. NO ROMANCE! Then after that the Scooby gang+ original family finds them. They find out Caroline is awesome hybrid. Klaroline comes to life, Kalijah is in motion, Kennet is working its way up but NOT there yet. Caroline's long lost sister comes around. Caroline missed her and they all live in the mikealson mansion. Cassie, Caroline's sister is trying to ruin her life and make klassie a thing. Damon and Elena are walking on egg shells with Caroline and the Mikealson's are helping them LIVE for once! END OF SUMMARY.**

 **I need MORE REVIEWS! What am I doing wrong? Why won't you review? Oh well…. Happy birthday!**

Sister Sister

GTBA

"Klaus…. Can I talk to you?" Cassie asked in a totally Caroline Voice as she walked into Klaus's study.

"No. You ruined my only chance at happiness and redemption because you wanted to have fun. So no. If it's about Caroline She, Kol, Katherine can speak to me. They certainly know her better than YOU!" Klaus said calmly as he didn't make eye contact.

"Oh, come on! You can't say you didn't feel anything!" Cassie said as she walked her fingers up to his arms, Klaus swiftly grabbed her hand and twisted it painfully.

"No! Nothing. I Love Caroline! You are nothing like her. Now… there are millions of other rooms in this house. Go find one! If you attempt to talk to me even when I see you in the hallways I will put you DOWN! If you come to me with a 'bad dream' I will ignore you and tell you to suck it up. Take a hint. You are not wanted here, Cassie. Get out!"Klaus said as he let her go. Cassie immediately ran out the door. Next, Klaus heard the front door open and close; he smiled happily, until he heard Kol, Katherine and Caroline's voices. He quickly flashed to the front door but was out of luck when he heard the cellar door open and close. Damon and Elena's cellar door! They were about to walk inside when Klaus blocked their path's.

"What are you doing love?" Klaus asked. Caroline just scoffed.

"Well Klaus that's very flattering and all but I have to say I'm just not interested." Kol said with a smirk.

"Not you, you imbecile! Caroline!" Klaus yelled at his brother.

"I got permission. And please Kol, Don't show him the memory. He's not worth it." Caroline said as she walked past the group.

"WHAT MEMORY!" Klaus shouted.

"No memory. Damon's dead is all you need to know. But first… let's talk guys." Caroline directed towards Elena and Damon.

"Blondie! I'm sorry I did all of those things! I'm sorry! Ever heard of 'It's not personal, just business'?" Damon asked.

"Sure doesn't seem like you're sorry. And Elena I never got an apology from you." Caroline said.

"Oh I'm sorry for falling in love." Elena said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Caroline said. Elena simply sighed.

"What is my sister planning? I might let you live if you tell me…" Caroline said happily.

"Wait! You'll let us live!" Elena said happily.

"No! I said YOU. Damon is already considered dead." Caroline said.

"You're sisters upset. What can I say! I would be too!" Elena said.

"Goodbye." Caroline said. Before she could kill them Klaus had her tackled and pinned. He had closed the cellar door and they were in her room.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked angrily.

"Saving you from yourself." Klaus stated.

"No. You're saving my sister's minions. That's why we can't try. You are NOT Katherine pierce. At least when Katherine decides she wants both she does it subtly! Or she even chooses humans she can compel! I am not someone you can compel! I am not a TOY either! Stop pretending you love me and making all these promises of forever only to go off and make the same promises to my sister." Caroline said as she walked off. Kol entered the room Klaus was standing in next.

"WOW! You really know how to CHARM a girl! Me and Katherine had it figured out! All you needed to do was be NICE and not mess it up! You should know how sensitive Caroline is about being a second choice! Congratulations. Now Caroline hates you!" Kol said angrily.

"What is the memory?" Klaus asked as he looked down.

"Something very important to Caroline and who she is. And how she feels. She has always been a second choice. Her parents second choice over her sister, and romance and work. Matt's second choice over Elena. Bonnie's second choice over Elena. Elena's second choice over Bonnie. Tyler's choice over revenge. She thought despite how homicidal you are you might be able to choose her and not power, vengeance, another person. Oh Nik…" Kol said sadly.

"Please, show it to me. How can I make it right if I don't know how?" Klaus asked.

"Fine… But don't tell ANYONE I told you!" Kol said as he places his hand on Klaus's. Kol showed him the memory of Damon.

"That's… Wow." Klaus said. For the first time in probably 1000 years he was at a complete loss of words.

"She's not shallow. She's not stupid. Damon did all of this to her, it was even his blood that turned her. She hates him. And when my friends are hurt, unlike you I stand by them." Kol said as Katherine entered the room and slapped Kol across the back of the head.

"You IDIOT! Caroline showed that to us in SECRECY! She deliberately said no telling Klaus!" Katherine said.

"Oh come on Kat! You have to admit beyond all this tough 'I'm little miss survivor' act you are a secret Klaroline shipper! Tell Nik what you told me…" Kol said like a parent lecturing a child. Katherine looked down and smiled.

"Klaroline is life." Katherine said in a quiet voice. Klaus busted out in laughter.

"What is Klaroline? Does she have another sister?" Klaus asked.

"No! Klaroline is Klaus plus Caroline. It's what all of me and Kol's tumblr fans call it!" Katherine explained.

"Katerina! Are you ACTUALLY helping ME?" Klaus asked, faking amusement.

"NO! I'm helping Kol and Caroline! Kol wants to help her. And she's my friend and I know what she wants before she does! She wants you but she won't admit it. Now go and… Make her perky Polly because she was so upset she was starting to dress even worse than ME at the mall! And that is saying something!" Katherine said sternly as Klaus walked away.

"How do we get rid of Cassie?" Katherine asked.

"We could hang her! Or burn her at the stake!" Kol said happily.

"NO! Then she would be dead! We need something to scare her off. But NOT kill her." Katherine explained.

"We could manipulate Caroline or Nik?" Kol asked.

"Maybe. But not good enough. We will come back to it. But not yet…." Katherine said as she started pacing.

"Let's see what Elijah thinks!" Kol suggested. Kol and Katherine walked to Elijah's study and barged in.

"ELIJAH! We need your help!" Katherine said as she ran in and got her boyfriends attention. Elijah quickly looked up to Katherine.

"Yes Katerina, I'm very busy. I'm sure Klaus, Caroline, or Cassie could help. Maybe even Bonnie." Elijah said.

"No. Bonnie maybe but NEVER Cassie. That will ruin everything! We need IDEAS! You are the smartest!" Katherine pleaded.

"What is it?" Elijah asked with a sigh.

"We need your help… Kol why don't you just ask! Why do I do all the talking?" Katherine asked Kol.

"Just tell him what you told me which I made you tell Nik!" Kol said angrily.

"Fine! Klaroline is life! We need your help making sure we don't get derailed. We need your help getting rid of a certain pest. And then we can focus on Kennet… Or Konnie whatever it is with Caroline and Klaus once we are done!" Katherine said in a determined voice.

"Kennet?" Elijah questioned.

"It works either way. Oh Elijah. Klaroline is Klaus+Caroline! Kennet/Konnie is Bonnie+Kol! And Kalijah which was FORGOTTEN! Is Katherine+Elijah!" Kol explained, Causing Katherine to blush.

"Anyways! We need to get rid of Cassie without killing her!" Katherine stated.

"Yah! She is taking NIK! And Nik is not Katherine! He couldn't pull the two women/men at once look if his life depended on it!" Kol said, receiving a kick and pout from Katherine.

"HEY! I'm right here! And it's not that I was pulling it off! It was that I was using compulsion to pull it off!" Katherine explained.

"Anyways. We need Cassie out of the way so that Klaroline's love can… Flourish and fly free like the doves…" Katherine said in a far off tone.

"Didn't know you were so mushy Kat… Geez!" Kol mumbles.

"I am NOT mushy. I was having a moment!" Katherine pouted.

"Anyways… Katherine said you're smart but I know you are best with getting rid of the sluts, well some you can't shake but still!" Kol said. He immediately got a slap from Katherine.

"I meant it as a compliment!" Kol insisted.

"Yah right!" Katherine scoffed. Elijah just snickered.

"THIS is not a laughing matter! If Cassie doesn't hit the road Klaroline will never unleash world happiness and peace!" Katherine almost shouted.

"Well, while you ponder how to help we will be collecting info. Katherine, he doesn't need a distraction." Kol said as he dragged Katherine out.

GTBA

"Caroline, love! I'm sorry! I do not love your sister! The only reason I'm TOLERATING her existence is because YOU love her." Klaus said.

"Klaus. Do you KNOW how many times I have heard that line? About a MILLION! You know what ALWAYS happens? I always either catch them flirting with Elena, leaning in to kiss my friends, or it's on Social media! Even worse BONNIE tells me! So NO stop. I'm not you're first choice, or anyone's for that matter. Just please stop reminding me. Quit reminding me that I'm a stupid little waste of space Kitty pool." Caroline finished.

"Caroline. You are NOT a kitty pool. You are anything BUT a kitty pool. And if you were you would be the best kitty pool." Klaus said as he walked out.

"Bravo. That was some speech. Hey you weren't… you weren't planning on THAT going anywhere. Were you? I'm thinking about asking him out. He has been playing hard to get. Saying 'I don't like you Cassie' but he does I can tell. Permission?" Cassie asked cockily as she walked in.

"Whatever. Just… Why should I care who you sleep with anyways?" Caroline asked quietly as she walked out. All she heard was Cassie shouting after Klaus, even calling him NIK! The nerve of that woman! Caroline walked down the stairs to her room. She quietly closed the door and was about to jump out the window to visit her old house when she felt a pain in her head. Next the lights went out and she couldn't move.

GTBA

Katherine and Kol were walking into Caroline's bedroom. They stepped inside but saw nothing. usually this hour Caroline burns her Flowery scented candles. Even when she's gone. The window was open and they saw a drop of blood on the floor.

"Klaus! Elijah!" Katherine screamed, covering her mouth.

"Niklaus! Elijah! Hurry! please!" Kol screamed. At this outburst they came running.

"What is SO important you have to disrupt us?" Klaus asked. He hadn't noticed.

"Katerina! I was busy locating Hayley!" Elijah screamed.

"And I was trying to get Caroline back." Klaus added in.

"Oh yah, hot shot? Well where IS Caroline, huh? At this time she burns her flower scented candles every day even when she's not here! Sniff, would you! Do you smell flower scented candles because I don't! And look around!" Katherine screamed. At this Klaus glanced around and saw the evidence. If it was possible, all the color drained from his face.

"Caroline. Gone." Klaus said.

"Yes dummy. Now. Go use your magical hybrid powers to fix it. NOW." Katherine growled. Klaus looked like he was about to reply but when Kol joined the death stare he shut his mouth and walked to the scene of the crime. He stuck his finger in the drop of blood and tasted it.

"It tastes like some of it was Caroline's. Maybe she got a blow on the attacker." Klaus said.

"Great. Now sniff out which enemy." Katherine said. Klaus breathed in air.

"Cheap perfume. Like watermelons, dog, and Thrift shop clothes." Klaus said.

"Hayley? Or was it Cassie. No Cassie doesn't smell like dog... it has to be Hayley. She's probably going to torture Caroline until you find her. Then she will use Caroline as leverage to get her freedom. What? It's what I would indefinitely do?" Katherine asked innocently.

"We will find them. And when we do that little wolf better have a good excuse, otherwise she will pray for death every day of her miserable life." Klaus growled.

"Nik. Why don't you just bounty her and sniff her out?" Kol asked.

"That's what I already did. Well... the bounty thing. Now. lets find a Caroline, shall we?" Klaus said with a smirk.

GTBA

Caroline woke up in a dark room. She couldn't see anything. What was even worse was that she felt... weak. She shouldn't feel weak unless she had no blood in her body. Only vervain. Even then she shouldn't feel this weak. She groaned. Then she felt her lungs burning and looked around fearfully. Then she saw it. she saw the light holes on the wall. she glanced down and saw no daylight ring. she started crying. tears fell silently.

"Now, now, don't cry! I have someone here who wants to see you. you see, your friends never exactly killed him. so here he is." Hayley said,popping up from nowhere.

"Please. don't hurt me! please, Hayley! Please!" Caroline cried.

"Honey, look what you've become! You're a monster. You hurt people. You like it. But don't worry. I can finish fixing you. If you let me."The face and voice of Bill Forbes as a vampire spoke to her. Caroline cried louder.

"Daddy! No! I cant be fixed! his is who I am! You need to learn to accept it!" Caroline explained.

"Sweetie, we covered this last time. I can fix you." Bill said. He then changed his face and became Caroline's mother.

"Caroline. This isn't what I wanted for you. You, with Klaus. This isn't right, sweetie. You need to be fixed.. its the only way." Caroline's mother said, frowning and shaking her head.

"Mommy? How?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline. turn it off." Liz said.

"What! Why- Silas! get away! get away! Leave me alone! leave me alone!" Caroline screamed, ending with sobs. Silas turned back to Bill.

"Honey, either you fix yourself, or I'll fix you." Bill said. He showed her a blood bag, just like he did so long ago. He then proceeded to lift the vent over the sun. She screamed. She screamed as loud as she could. She sadly could not reach anybody. This time, she was left knowing the fact that no one will find her. No one will have any idea where to look.

GTBA

 **Hey! Sorry to leave it there but i couldn't give to much away just yet. I hope the summary helped clear things up here. This story is NOT cannon. If something is off canon, sorry but I probably changed it up! I would Love reviews and more girls night ideas! Happy, Happy, Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	15. Next Level

**Hey guys! I am having a lot of fun writing this story! Now…. I'm thinking about 'getting rid of' someone on this story. Should it be...? Elena Gilbert-makes Caroline angry and Cassie's little helper. Damon Salvatore-Makes Caroline REALLY angry. Or Cassie Forbes-Makes Caroline angry, long lost sister, stealing Caroline's life, stirs up drama, trouble, and excitement! Also what activities would be good for the girl's nights! Seriously! Oh well, hope you enjoy and REVIEW! Happy Birthday**

Next level

GTBA

That week for Caroline was spent with Silas torturing her. whether it with the previous ways she was tortured, the voices of her loved ones, or getting into her head and making her see things. It was torture.

"Hayley! Why are you doing this! what do you and Silas get out of this! and why don't i have my powers!?" Caroline screamed.

"Well Care bear I got a witch to neutralize your powers. Silas get's to torture people for fun, plus he gets to learn the ropes of the new world. I get my freedom and honestly. I love Silas. He loves me. And I just want to see the misery on your pathetic face. I have since day one and I found out you had Tyler. But no. If you hadn't come to New Orleans I wouldn't have gotten kicked out and I could have been with Elijah. I wouldn't have had to tell Silas I was carrying his child. Though, now I'm immune to all mind controls and I found the love of my life. Either way it's a goal of mine to ruin you. And my goals are his goals. Torture time." Hayley explained. She then took a hot iron sword and stuck it in Caroline's chest.

"I was thinking about getting a dry ice type of thing, maybe getting something for that and freezing you're heart but that sounded tacky. and I've already done that one to you. Has... has you're heart thawed yet? If not there is always more ice..." Hayley said. She removed the sword and pulled another out. This sword was practically white and she stuck it into Caroline's chest. Caroline screamed, but didn't fight. She learned it was better to conserve you're strength for these things. Finally it stopped. Silas and Hayley were both in the room staring at Caroline. Silas's gaze intensified and Caroline felt pain. She felt the pain of the torture, the pain of her mother's death, her sister's death, her father's death, Bonnie's temporary death. Every death and hurt loved one she ever knew. Only it was magnified. she couldn't handle this. She knew they would forgive her. Finally she shut her emotions off. No more Nice guy. Caroline broke free of her bindings and ran. She grabbed her day light ring off of the table they had it set on and ran outside. She didn't know where she was going. But she knew where she wasn't.

GTBA

While Caroline was being tortured, that week for Klaus was spent with sniffing her out, locator spells, and sulking. He heard a knock at the door and perked up. He ran to the door, but before he could get in Katherine and Kol raced down and opened it.

"Caroline!" They screamed, throwing their arms around her.

"Klaus." Caroline groaned falling. he raced to her side, and she turned into Damon.

"Help me find Blondie." He said. Kol's eyed widened along with Katherine's.

"What did you do to her! Where is she!" Kol screamed, pushing Silas into the wall.

"How should I know. I was just trying to stay true to my love and then your vampire almost killed her." Silas said through Kol's strangle.

"You LOST her? Well why hasn't she returned?" Klaus asked, stepping in.

"Don't know. maybe she doesn't care about you as much as you thought she did." Silas shrugged. He had turned to his normal face of Stefan Salvatore. Though, they didn't yet know that was his normal face.

"She... She turned it off." Katherine said, her world crashing.

"Only after endless torture and a little freezing and unfreezing her heart..." Silas explained, nervously. Kol screamed like a mad man and ran at Silas. Luckily Klaus stepped out of the way just in time and Silas was tackled. Katherine held down his arms while Kol punched him in the face.

"You Monster! I'm going to find the bloody cure, make you mortal, then find your true love and torture her in front of you!" Kol screamed.

"Kol, Kol stop!" Elijah screamed. with the help of Klaus, Elijah had dragged Kol into the other room. and once again, with the help of Klaus, they had dragged Katherine into another room to.

"Alright. Be good. We will deal with him." Elijah said. The two pouted but nodded.

"Silas. Help us find her." Elijah asked.

"No. I have better things to do. As they say now a days. Peace out?" Silas said before walking out.

GTBA

Caroline had just broken out and was being chased by Hayley. Finally she decided to make a turn. She turned a few lefts, few rights, and landed at a hotel. She listened carefully. Nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief before flashing through town. She was still in Mystic falls. That was never a good sign. Who could sh go to? Damon and Stefan and Elena at the Salvatore boarding house. Maybe... Matt. Maybe... Finally she turned a few rights, lefts and went inside the boarding house, without knocking.

"Hey!" She called cheerily like nothing was wrong. Everyone rushed to the door, worried, angry, and scared looks. Everyone except Stefan. And Bonnie but Bonnie was living with the originals since Caroline's 'disappearance' with Katherine and Kol.

"Hey, where's Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"He's been missing for a few weeks. We have seen him in and out since Silas was thrown in the query though." Damon added. Caroline cursed under her breath.

"Care... No offence but what are YOU doing here? Last time I checked you would gladly kill us all." Elena asked cautiously.

" I learned my lesson and I like who I am now. I want to stay like this and you need Caroline back. Hide me from the originals. This is the last place they would look. And do not under any circumstances let Stefan in. That is not Stefan. That is Silas." Caroline warned.

"What! Blondie are you crazy!" Damon asked.

"No. Silas tortured me for the last week with Hayley. I think I know that's not Stefan. Now please. Which one is my room?" Caroline asked.

"Care, you can't stay here! You're emotionless!" Elena warned. In a flash the tables were turned. Caroline was choking Elena against the wall.

"Yes I noticed and I plan to stay this way. Now. Are you going to hand me over or are you going to let me stay here?" Caroline asked menacingly. She released a shocked Elena. Who just stood, shaken. Caroline pranced up the stairs to her favorite room. The one next to her ex-best friend Stefan's. Luckily her clothes were already there. She sat on the perfectly made bed and switched on the television. She then went to her and Katherine's favorite channel. The fashion channel.

GTBA

 **Hey! Any ideas for girl's night? I hope so! I hope you enjoyed…. Should I kill off Damon, Elena, or Cassie? I can't choose so you will! Please review and I'd LOVE to hear ideas and things I'm doing wrong. Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	16. Fun and Games

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week. I'm still here! I'm going to be a bit busy from now on so I may not be able to manage to update the right day I usually do. Please forgive. Also. After a bit of contemplating I have realized I may not have treated Hayley and Elena with enough respect and I basically just booted them out cruelly. I apologize to you Hayley, Elena, and Damon fans and all of you who like the Elena/Care friendship. I also apologize to you who like datherine. This does not mean I like Hayley, Elena, or Damon. I dislike them each. Though Damon I hate less because he is super cool! Anyways! Are we ready to start the chapter? Please review; share your input, ideas, criticism, and anything else! Happy birthday!**

Fun and games

GTBA

Caroline awoke bright and early. She put on some clothes, brushed her teethe, applied makeup, curled her hair, and rushed downstairs. She smelled fresh fruit and waffles with orange juice and her heart fluttered. Until she heard it. She had already stepped into the door though, sadly.

"You will get off of you're petty little buts and you will help us find Caroline!" Katherine screamed.

"Why! Why do you even care!" Damon asked. Katherine opened her mouth to argue but Kol stopped her.

"She is the voice of reason. And our best friend. You will assist us, Demon salvadork." Kol said. He let out a fake cough. "Sorry. I pronounced it wrong." Kol said.

"Is that so? Honestly, can you two not play nice and ask for help nicely?" Caroline asked, strolling into the room.

"Caroline! What are you doing _here_?" Katherine asked with distaste, gesturing to the house.

"Hiding, obviously. It's actually not that bad. So far." Caroline said, muttering the last part.

"Caroline, you need to come home!" Kol exclaimed.

"Over my dead body." Caroline said instantly.

"Caroline!" Elena screamed. Kol excused himself subtly.

"Yes, Elena?" Caroline asked innocently. Elena let out a frustrated sigh. Kol walked back in.

"So Caroline, how did this happen?" Kol asked.

"Well. I tried to find the place where nobody would look for me." Caroline explained.

"Care..." Katherine said with a sympathetic look. Next thing they knew the door flew off it's hinges.

"Where is she!" Klaus screamed. He flipped a table and Caroline stood, smirking.

"Nikki!" Caroline exclaimed, reaching over to give him a hug.

"Caroline." Klaus quietly said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Mm... I'm going to go to the mall." Caroline stated, leaving to walk out bu was quickly grabbed by Klaus.

"I don't think so, love." Klaus whispered in her ear. Caroline looked flustered but quickly replaced her calm mask.

"Hey Klaus. I found out who Hayley's REAL baby daddy is." Caroline said. Everyone gasped and looked at her.

"What." Klaus whispered, loosening on her

"The immortal Silas. Looks like she found another immortal to brush her needs onto. She is such an annoying wench!" Caroline sighed.

"Caroline. Shut up. As much as I like you, if you keep talking im going to rip someone's heart out." Klaus said in annoyance, reaching over and snapping her neck lightly.

GTBA

Caroline woke up with a sharp pain in her neck. She sat up with a groan. "Where are you!" Caroline , Katherine, and Kol walked in.

"Caroline. We will fix you." Klaus stated. Bonnie walked in after.

"Bonnie. You know what to do." Klaus said. She nodded in annoyance and touched Caroline's head lightly. Caroline felt a sharp pain and let out a numb scream. Bonnie stopped abruptly and received a few weird looks. She looked horrified, but quickly continued. She muttered, and with in a few seconds Caroline was once again out cold.

GTBA

Kol walked into Bonnie's room that night. Bonnie was sitting at the bay window, staring out sadly. He lightly touched her shoulder and she jumped, but sighed in relief seeing his face.

"What do you want, Kol?" Bonnie asked in annoyance.

"Bonnie, why did you stop? What we were doing for Caroline? Why did you stop?" Kol asked. Bonnie furrowed her brow, then shook her head and sighed.

"Caroline... has been through a lot. She went through a lot. When I... when I did that spell on her I felt it. All of it. Everything she when through throughout her entire life and what she went through now... it was like all her pain was magnified by a microscope or something. It hurt. It was... horrible." Bonnie finished, tears in her eyes.

"Bonnie. What happened to her?" Kol asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry. It's not my place to tell. She will tell you." Bonnie said sadly, gazing back out of the window. Kol furrowed his brow in frustration but gave a strained nod.

"I hope it worked." Kol said.

"It did. It had to. We need to get the cure from Elena and Damon. We need to cure Silas and kill him." Bonnie said out of the blue.

"We will." Kol nodded.

"I know. I'm going to go to bed." Bonnie said, nodding. She got up.

"I'll come with you..." Kol said in a suggestive tone.

"Kol. Seriously? Go away. I'm sure I can manage." Bonnie snapped. Kol smirked but walked back to his room laughing, hands in his jean pockets.

GTBA

"Katerina..." Elijah said, grabbing her from behind into a hug and kissing her neck lightly. She gasped and tilted her head back.

"I am so sorry." He said quietly.

"I know. I just can't believe what those... those monsters did to her. I can't imagine." Katherine said, looking down with genuine sadness.

"Yes." Elijah nodded, hugging her tighter.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Katherine asked, breaking free.

"I certainly hope so. And I have faith she will. Ms. Forbes is a strong women. She will be alright." Elijah nodded.

"I just... I just can't wait for her to wake up. I don't know if she'll be the same or terribly different. It's to hard." Katherine explained, a silent tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped furiously, trying to stay calm. Elijah stopped her. He placed his hand on her cheek that was now pooling with tears. He took his thumb and slid it along her crying cheek. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his softer lips. He kissed back, almost like instinct. And just like that, she was better. No. She was distracted.

GTBA

 **Hey! Sorry it took so long but I most likely won't be updating as regularly anymore. Sorry to the Silas hater but he is necessary. I think i know how to wrap this story up and the reason Care turned it off was because of all the pain. …. As always I hope you enjoy! Please review! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	17. Mary go Round

**Hey! So… What are you guys thinking of the rewritten version? I honestly wasn't happy with the old one so… But this one is better. I hope. I'm going to try to work with Kalijah and Kennet but Kalijah is hard because the only semi entertaining drama I can think of with them is Kat being playful while Elijah is being noble and you aren't going to flirt when you're friend has it off and stuff! So they aren't the best ones for me. Neither is Kennet. It's hard for me to find and opening for them but I am working on it. That is part of the reason I rewrote. Bonnie has been especially OOC because it's just harder for me to write her. After Caroline's transition and Elena's on the show I don't know…. Also. Review response. This review has been bugging me for months. One reason I rewrote.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry for putting everyone in a bad light, as you put it. But even though the necklace did belong to Bonnie and Care now knows that BUT… it still hurt the human Care because that was the main reason Damon called her all those names. And the whole line of preference thing. At the beginning it went Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. Because there were like… 5 times Elena/Bonnie had a heartXheart Bestie moment and practically none with Caroline. Caroline was the annoying brat then. And I looked Caroline up and it described her as the frenemy. And there was always that tension between Care and Elena because Elena chose Damon and that was a sore spot for Care. And not everything is judged by dating, you know. Just because Care slept with a few more people doesn't mean people like her more. Caroline was totally disposable until Klaus fancied her. Bonnie was a witch. A Bennet witch no less so it's obvious they will protect her at all costs. Caroline however they were totally willing to throw into the wolfs. Literally. Because nobody needs a weak baby vampire. But they need a witch. So…. Yah! And Caroline did NOT date Damon. She was compelled and abused. That is NOT preference. I mean. Unless you think a person that hurt you LOVE you. No. In this story she didn't sleep with Klaus when Kat died because as you know Katherine didn't die. She did sleep with him in this story on her date but…. She also didn't date Stefan in this and Tyler was totally cheating on her with Hayley. Tyler was also NEVER around. Tyler only kept her dangling by visiting once or twice every half a year. They never went out they basically just spent all their time and 'love' in the bedrooms. So yah. And in this I kind of had to portray her like that to stir drama up. The main character in this who you feel sympathy and pay attention to isn't Bonnie. It's Care, Katherine, and Kol. Just because I add ships to make this better doesn't mean I'm going to make them total main characters so sorry. But yah. There you go guest that is the answer to your review.**

 **As always I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave reviews and ideas for girl's night. Happy Birthday!**

Mary go Round

GTBA

Caroline awoke with a gasp. Something felt utterly different. She looked around her and smiled. Her head was panging. She didn't know what was different. Chains were not restraining her. She felt a lump in her throat that she swallowed. She walked downstairs. One difference was that she wasn't leaving again. She saw Katherine, Bonnie, Kol, and Klaus in the kitchen. When she walked in, she felt…. Bad seeing them. So that was it…. They made her turn it on.

"Caroline, Darling how do you feel?" Kol asked genuinely, walking over and pulling her into a hug.

"Sad." Caroline said with a light laugh and scoff.

"Angry." She clarified. She looked up at him and smiled. She then released him and walked over to Katherine. She pulled her friend into an embrace.

"Kat." Caroline said. Her eyes filled with tears but she reluctantly released her. Her eyes then landed on her former friend.

"Bon." Caroline beamed. She hugged Bonnie lightly. She did hope to rebuild the burnt bridge with her child hood friend. Only… she didn't know she already had. "Thank you." She whispered. She released her and turned to Klaus. And tear fell from her eye and she pulled him into the tightest embrace of them all. He kissed her hair and lifted her from the ground, spinning her while she giggled. They almost forgot there were others in the room. They reluctantly released when Kol cleared his throat with a cough.

"Get a room!" Katherine shouted. This made Elijah exit his room and look at her strangely.

"Caroline. We will kill Silas. We need to train you to use you're powers so you can kill him." Klaus nodded.

"Ummm… I can't." Caroline said. Everyone looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"When I was being tortured I would have gotten out but they got a witch to somehow remove my powers. Only that witch or her bloodline can get them back." Caroline whispered.

"Well where is she?" Kol asked.

"She didn't have any family. I checked. They sort of…. Killed her?" Caroline winced.

"Bloody hell." Klaus whispered in agitation.

"Wait! There IS another way…. I stumbled upon one of those ways in the Salvatore boarding house." Caroline explained further. Everyone gasped.

"Ever heard of the cure for immortality?" Caroline asked.

"Where is it?" Klaus asked.

"Damon's room. Elena and I were getting the good bourbon in his hiding place. He hides way to much stuff. Anyways. He is planning on shoving it down Elena's throat soon. She told me. So we would have to get it soon." Caroline explained. Everyone nodded.

"So… me Kol and Care will get the cure. You work on tracking Silas." Katherine thought aloud.

"Actually it would be easier to track Hayley. He almost never leaves her side. Literally." Caroline muttered in annoyance. Caroline went and left the kitchen, going to her room to grab her purse.

"Caroline! Weren't you going to get something to eat?" Kol asked, holding a glass of blood out to her. She nodded, smiling brightly.

"No thank you. Later." Caroline said. Katherine furrowed her brow but nodded. The trio set off to the door to track down Caroline's former friends. She didn't much like Damon and Elena. But they were necessary. And she hadn't felt anger looking back to the moments with them. Maybe there was a bit of hope. The three strutted towards the car and got in. the 20 minute car ride went by pretty fast. It was eerily quiet. The trio knocked briefly on the door, being answered by Elena.

"Care? What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Ummm….. Can we please come in?" Caroline asked. Elena bit her lip in thought, but nodded, stepping aside to let them pass. The four went into the dining room to be met by Damon. The four, now joined five sat down on the couches. Caroline sighed nervously, rubbing her hands together.

"So…. We want to kill Silas." Caroline said, straight forward.

"Yes, and? What do you need from us?" Damon said, looking at the three in disgust.

"We need the cure." Katherine explained.

"NO!" Elena screamed, bolting up. "I need it! I can't be a vampire! Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you?" Elena screamed.

"Listen precious. We are not going to jeopardize the world just so you don't have to be a bloodsucker. Just like the rest of us, you deal with it. Either you give it to us or we take it." Katherine said. Damon flashed to Caroline, putting his face next to her neck. She sucked breath I'm at impulse and stiffened. A look of fear crossed her face and he smirked. Kol and Katherine tensed and angled to lunge.

"You will not come into my house and have you're passé threaten ME. Go home and I might just consider letting you live Barbie." He whispered. Her eyes graced with tears and her face went blank. Kol and Katherine took a step forward. He looked fearful and drew a needle out. He stuck the needle into her back and she fainted. Kol lunged and tackled Damon.

"Give us the cure! He screamed. Katherine nodded and flashed away, up to Damon's alleged 'hiding space'. She reached into the last drawer. The under garments drawer. She picked up the clothes and threw them on the floor she saw a necklace box. It said her initials. She remembered that necklace…..

 _Flash back_

 _Katherine walked into her apartment. It was 11:00 pm. She had had a long day of torturing people. She was trying to anticipate Klaus's next move. She frowned. She didn't like being this way. Back then Katerina was still around and she cared. She had dried blood all over her hands and she felt disgusting._

 _She walked into her shower and turned the water on. She dressed out of her bloody old clothes and stepped into the shower. She soaped herself down and cut it over to bath. She filled the tub up and laid there for at least two hours. She got out and dressed herself in a light purple silk nightgown. She brushed out her hair and put it in two tight braids. She put on a pair of slipper's and went to the kitchen to get a glass of tea._

 _She made herself some tea and sat, frowning at her glass. A breeze flew in and she shivered. She looked back down at the table and saw something. She saw a small necklace and a note and smiled. The necklace was silver and had the initials KP on it. She smiled. The note read_

 _ **My dearest Katerina,  
I am sorry I have not written you sooner but it seems that Niklaus has been rather touchy and I have not had the time. I have missed you my dear. You are as beautiful as ever on this fine evening. I understand you are searching for Klaus's next move. From Intel I have gathered I believe Niklaus is moving toward Virginia. Specifically Mystic falls. I certainly hope you enjoy this charm. Consider it a silver lining to this horrible day. And a reminder to the Katerina I will always love. I hope to see you soon, free from Klaus's wrath. **_

_**Yours truly, Always and Forever,**_

 _ **Elijah Mikealson**_

 _Katerina smiled a genuine smile. "Elijah? I know you are there Milord. Thank you. For the necklace. It is truly lovely. I to look forward to seeing you soon." Katherine said, putting on a British accent. She put the necklace upon her neck and there was another breeze. This time, in its place was Elijah._

" _Katerina." He breathed. He looked at her with loving eyes and she could only return the favor. They raced toward each other and embraced the other. They stood, neither daring to break the surreal peace that was there._

 _She eventually glanced up with a grin. It was a rather large mansion. She grabbed his hand and walked backwards, letting go lightly and running away at a human pace with a giggle. He smiled and looked up laughingly and chased her. Eventually he flashed in front of her. He cupped her face and kissed her._

 _That night they just sat, talking and laughing. At late hours, they sat on the couch till sleep over came them. Katerina awoke the next morning in her bed. Empty._

 _End of Flash Back_

Katherine smiled at the memory. She opened the box; grinning and inside was a small red vile. She stuffed it in her purse and raced downstairs. "Kol! Hurry up!" She screamed. She picked up Caroline but her eyes bulged. She choked and fell. The last thing she heard was Kol screaming for her to stay up.

GTBA

Katherine woke up with a gasp. Elijah raced to her side. "Katerina!" He screamed. She sat up but gagged. Her fingers rested on her neck. There was a festering wound under her shirt, on the side of her. It was colorful. She gasped. Elijah lightly touched her.

"Niklaus!" He screamed. Klaus and Kol came strolling in.

"What bro- Katherine!" Kol screamed, rushing to her side.

"Niklaus, she needs your blood!" Elijah screamed. Tears were in his pooling eyes. Klaus flashed forward and hesitantly bit his wrist. He held it over Katherine's mouth and blood flooded down. She swallowed what rained down and sat up, healed almost instantaneously. Elijah hugged her along with Kol. Klaus excused himself to tend to Caroline, who also had a bite.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go get some blood." Katherine explained. She went downstairs, followed by Kol and Elijah. She strolled to the fridge and grabbed a bag. She poured it into a cup and took a swig. She quickly spit it out and fell to the floor, shaking as if having a seizure. Blood was choking out of her lips and a crimson purple and blue bite was on her side where the wolf bite was. Only… this didn't look like a wolf bite.

Katherine grabbed her side and held it. Kol's eyes bulged. He flashed toward her and lifted her shirt. Caroline heard the ruckus and came down with Klaus. Kol touched the bite and a gooey liquid hit his fingers. Everyone watched in aww as Kol played witch doctor.

Caroline, Katherine, and Kol looked fearful. "Caroline. Get the vaccine." Kol ordered. Caroline nodded and flashed upstairs. She came back with two viles. One was attached to a needle. He took the needle and stuck it into her side. She screamed in agony but he kept a straight face. He swallowed the vial and bit his wrist. He shoved his wrist on her mouth and forced blood on her. She wouldn't swallow. He took the needle and put his blood in it. He put it in her and she just choked it up. He backed up crying. Caroline shook her head. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"What! What's going on!?" Elijah screamed.

"She's dead." Caroline whispered.

"What." Elijah whispered.

"We tried everything brother! She's a goner! We… we fed her original blood, hybrid blood, the usual vaccine. Damon must have put something in it." Kol whispered. Katherine's body became full of veins. Death veins. Caroline ran up to her and banged on her chest hopelessly. She was sobbing along with Kol. Elijah just sat, crying silently. There was only one thought buzzing through everyone's head. Katherine was dead. Katherine Survivor Pierce was dead.

GTBA

 _(Before This. When Katherine and Caroline were passed out)_

"Bonnie, Dear." Kol said, knocking lightly on the open door. Bonnie was reading through Grimoire's. They were from 2,000 years ago at least. She was curled on the bay window and didn't even spare a glance in his direction.

"What Kol? I have big girl work to do. Like immobilizing Silas long enough to shove the cure down his throat." Bonnie explained in a voice as if she was speaking to a child.

"Bonnie, dear you might be aware that I am 1,000 years older than you?" Kol asked. Bonnie just scoffed.

"Maybe on the outside but on the inside you have the mind of a dog. Eat. Sleep. Torture." Bonnie sighed.

"Well maybe I can prove my worth by helping you find a spell. I was quite the witch in my day." Kol explained. Bonnie sighed dramatically.

"Well. I do have about 30 Grimoire's to scan through with absolutely no idea what I'm doing so have at it Sherlock." Bonnie said.

"Sher Who?" Kol asked bonnie looked at him wide eyed.

"Seriously? Sherlock Holmes, Detective? No Bells?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope." Kol stated, popping the P.

"Star wars? Harry Potter? Twilight?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"What in god's name are you speaking of!?" Kol asked hysterically.

"Twilight." Bonnie stated, pushing Kol down and rushing to the TV and DVD player. She put in the first movie and sat down, reaching through more Grimoire's. Only this time she had a friend. She had company. Even if it was Kol and he was making snarky remarks of twilight how Elena is a want-to-be-Bella. She had him there. She had someone to lean on.

GTBA

Caroline awoke with a gasp. No one was there. She felt a pain in her side and screamed. She couldn't move the fire burning in her was so strong. She laid there. Until she felt strong hands around her neck. She felt liquids seep into her mouth. She tried to resist but he was to strong. The pain was gone. She looked up and saw Klaus.

"Klaus. Thank you." She said, sitting up.

"Lay down, love." Klaus commanded. She did so.

"Where are Katherine and Kol? Are they Ok?" Caroline asked.

"They are fine. I just gave Katerina my blood for a nasty bite and Kol brought you two home." Klaus explained. Caroline nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what, darling?" Klaus asked.

"Saving my life. Again." Caroline laughed.

"Well I couldn't let you die, now could I? That would defeat the purpose of always and forever. And my vow to be your last love." Klaus whispered, standing eerily close to her face. Before anyone could make a move they heard a loud SPLAT! And a moan from downstairs.

The two rushed downstairs only to see Katherine with a purple wound. Caroline gasped. She had seen that before. She rushed to get the vaccine that only worked SOMETIMES! That was the one poison that if ingested could even kill and original. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of her best friend. Dead. She saw her friend shrivel up and cried.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Katherine was a survivor! She went through to much to die a death this way! She wasn't dead. She couldn't be.

GTBA

 **Hey, so…. I added something. I know. I just thought it might add more to the story, you know? Anyways. I'm sorry I killed Katherine but it will be ok. I think. If not I completely do not blame you for hating me. I am also sorry for taking Caroline's powers but I needed to. I'm sorry I forgot to add Cassie. I just did NOT want to deal with that today. Caroline deserves to grief in peace. Anyways. Tell me what you think of the rewritten version of this story please? Please review! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	18. Floating in Numbness

**Hey! So I know like a bazillion of you are upset over Kat's death but please do not hate me. I really hope you aren't angry. So next is Care. She lost her powers so now she is normal. AKA vulnerable. AKA they need to fix this mess! I know this is less shipping but it was sort of meant to be a friendship fic. Anyways I hope you enjoy this! Please review! Happy Birthday!**

Floating in Numbness

GTBA

Kol had been Locked in his room all week. He was just… numb. Elijah had been traveling the world, trying to find a way to brink Katherine back. Kol hadn't spoken to anybody. Not even Caroline. They had sent Caroline in a few times to check on him but he was simply sitting against the couch, drinking bottle after bottle of alcohol. They were now standing at Kol's door, urging Caroline to go in.

"Fine! I'll go!" Caroline boomed, her tear stained face bearing a frown instead of her usual smile. She stormed in, slamming the door behind her.

"Kol." Caroline called.

"Yes darling." Kol asked in a sulky voice.

"Kol… please come out." Caroline pleaded.

"No! I don't want to! Caroline, it hurts too much!" Kol cried.

"You think I don't know that?!" Caroline screamed. "You think I don't feel that pain, every second of every day? Well I do, Kol. You aren't the only one who misses her and I know we all have different coping mechanisms but I need you! We need you! Don't shut me out Kol. I already lost one friend. Please don't make me lose another." Caroline begged. Kol looked softly at her.

"Caroline Forbes are you trying to guilt trip me?" Kol asked, a playful voice coming into tone.

"Maybe." Caroline played along.

"It won't work." Kol said. Caroline stood up. She then grabbed his hands and pulled him up. The two friends walked to the door and exited.

"Kol." Klaus said.

"Nik." Kol responded. He pulled his brother into a hug. As much as he liked sulking having people to lean on was even better.

"I'm starving. Literally." Kol said in a laughing manner. Caroline fell immediately, fainted.

"Caroline!" Klaus worried. He caught her just before she hit the ground.

"What's wrong with her…?" Kol asked.

"I don't know…" Klaus replied.

GTBA

Elijah was in England. He was searching for a witch to bring Katherine back.

"Lucinda I'm sorry but I'm going to need you to bring my true love back." Elijah said, holding a middle aged woman in a choke hold against a wall.

"Fine!" She choked out. Elijah dropped her on the ground easily.

"Thank you." Elijah stated. The witch sent Elijah a glare but started getting the supplies together. She held her hands over a map of the world and chanted. A white light grew and fogged over the map. She chanted some more and it cleared, but not completely.

"I'm sorry. I can't locate her. Either she found peace or she went…. To the abyss." The witch said sadly.

"No! NO! NO!" Elijah screamed. He flashed out to where his car was. He got inside and cried. He practically broke down. Somehow he knew that she hadn't found peace.

GTBA

Caroline woke up with a major head ache and throat ache. This had happened a few times, when she was in private, never in front of people. Klaus was sitting at her side, looking lovingly at her.

"Caroline, love. Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Yah, I think it was just all of the stress and all. Got to me." Caroline shrugged. She was practically hyperventilating, but tried to conceal it for Klaus's sake.

"Okay, Love. I'm glad to hear you're alright." Klaus said. He looked at her hesitantly, before planting a kiss against her forehead.

"Good night, Caroline. Sleep well. I hope everything works out alright." Klaus said, bidding her goodbye before he turned her lights off and closed her door.

GTBA

Kol came barging into Bonnie's bed room. No knocking. Just barging in. He was holding a bowl with his arm and his phone with both hands. He was engrossed in a game.

"Hello Bonnie. Pop in twilight new moon. I've already read each twilight book twice and I decided I like movie's more." Kol said.

"Uggg! You can't just come barging in here saying 'let's watch a movie'! You have to knock!" Bonnie said in frustration.

"Fine. I'll pop the movie in." Kol sighed; going to her DVD player he put the movie in and sat next to her on the bed.

"What were you playing on your lap top?" Kol asked, dropping his phone and staring at the TV.

"Nothing!" Bonnie said quickly.

"Hm. Then it's got to be something." Kol said. He flashed to her and grabbed her lap top, flashing to the other side of the room quickly. Bonnie protested but Kol paid her no mind. She was reading something…

"PLL Fan fiction? Really, Bonnie? What's fan fiction?" Kol asked.

"It's like…. What you wish you're favorite shows and movies went. Like…. Twilight! What if you wished Bella were with Jacob instead of Edward! They make it happen." Bonnie nodded. Kol gasped.

"I would do no such thing! I am strictly team Edward! I even have a secret shrine to them." Kol stated.

"So what is this, PLL fan fic about?" Kol asked.

"Uhhh…." Bonnie said, blushing.

"Fine. I don't like to invade people's private space with them knowing." Kol said.

"Uggg! You are horrible!" Bonnie said.

"It's why you love me." Kol said, smiling.

"I Do NOT love you! You are insufferable." Bonnie said.

"One day you will run out of insults to hide your true feelings." Kol said.

"Highly doubtful." Bonnie said, looking back to the TV screen. Somewhere along the way Bonnie fell asleep. In Kol's arms. Hugging up to Kol! Kol had started the third movie and was now just crying through it. He lost his best friend. But at least he had his family and his other best friends. And her. The girl he fancied. He had eventually cried himself to sleep; hoping Bonnie wouldn't mind him spending the night. Somehow he knew she would have something to say about it.

GTBA

Klaus walked downstairs. It had been a good week. He hadn't seen Cassie at all. He walked down to the kitchen only to see a note.

' _Hey Guys! I will miss you all equally but I'd rather not deal with my poor, tortured sister at the moment. She is quite annoying. Care bear. Suck it up. Now. I am leaving for ever. Have nice lives and make me a nice funeral! –Cassie'_

"Yes!" Klaus screamed. He walked upstairs to Caroline's room. He slid the note under the door and went to paint. It was a great week.

GTBA

Katherine was in a box. She was next to a statue that looked just like her. She was being pulled towards the statue with magnetism, almost. But she resisted it. She didn't know how long she had been resisting it. Could it have been weeks? Or months? Or was it days? Perhaps years….? It was torture, resisting the force. She knew though that once she went in she wouldn't be coming out. So she stayed. She had felt like she was going mad. The only thing keeping her sane and happy was one thing. Elijah. She had remembered every moment they shared together. When she educated him on love, when he secretly helped her with blood lust, when he gave her a daylight ring. She remembered their love and wouldn't let it die, not like this. She felt winds pulling her up. She hung on for dear life, but failed. She was blown away into darkness. It was painful and scary.

GTBA

 **Hey, Guys! Sorry for a short chapter. I feel like we are making real progress though. I didn't have it in me to keep Katherine dead so I couldn't really write much. I didn't know how each character would react….. As always please review! Next chapter will be Kats funeral. Sobbing* I just am having such a hard time letting the mean queen go!**

 **P.S- The box Katherine was in was the Amara box. The box Amara was in just please imagine it how you will. I was thinking. If bonnie has to touch stuff so does Amara, right? Just I thought maybe…. I know that the ones that came back before Bonnie was the anchor didn't know anything about Amara and they didn't touch Amara or anything and that was just a huge blank for me because they touched and saw bonnie and Amara and Bonnie had the same spell used on them and I know it's just a show but still! Happy Birthday! :(**

 **Love -S**


	19. Dead Girl

**Hey! So sorry everyone but today is Katherine's funeral. Yup. The kitty Kat died. As in dead dead. As in no coming back. As in I am probably the worst person in the world right now but please, trust me and please don't outlaw me and hate me and what not. Just because a little blood spilled does not mean this story is horrible. Yet. I am probably the worst person in the world right now because Katherine is one of my favorite characters (right behind Kol) so I don't hate her her time jus ran out. His story only has a couple more chapters left and I am really excited to have my first finished story! Without further a due….. Happy Birthday!**

Dead Girl

GTBA

Caroline cried. That was all she had been doing, all she could be doing for the past hour. Today was the day. The day they put the legendary Katherine pierce six feet under. The day she actually gets in the dirt for her permanent nap. The funeral was in an hour. It was to be a small gathering. Rebekah, Finn, Sage, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Stefan, Bonnie, and herself. There weren't may people Katherine had managed to befriend.

Caroline had a very bad month. First she gets her powers taken, then she gets tortured, then she turns it off, then she turns it on, then she gets were wolf venom, then her best friend dies, hen her other best friend ignores her, then she faints, then her sister decides to leave, and now she has to go to a funeral that never should have existed! She was trying to compose herself since Stefan would be there in 10 minutes. Then they would go to the funeral. Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat. Then she evened out her breaths. She wiped her tears and re-applied some make up. She nodded to herself.

"I can do this." She repeated to herself. She was dressed in a black dress. It was one of Katherine's favorites on her. She wore black ankle high high heels and a black clip with net that barely hung over her eye. The dress was a mid-thigh black dress that scrunched at the torso and skirt. It was skin tight and had a sweet-heart neckline. Above the neckline was black net going all the way until it reached the very bottom of her neck. It had netted sleeves that hung below her shoulders. She wore black stockings and her blonde hair was curled perfectly.

She breathed one last breath of sadness before turning and going to the door. She turned the door knob and descended the stairs. She glided down like a princess, overlooking her subjects. Everyone looked at her like she was the most beautiful think they had seen in their lives.

Kol looked at her with knowing eyes, a bit of surprise at the attire she had chosen. Finn and Elijah looked at her like she was a beauty, though their hearts were forever taken. Stefan looked at her with familiarity. Rebekah, Bonnie, and Sage looked at her with acceptance and sympathy, though even a blind man could detect a bit of jealousy in the three's eyes. Klaus looked at her with pure love. He looked like he had seen an angel of darkness, but an angel none the less. Klaus tried to control his awkward heart beat, but he couldn't help but have it pick up a beat. Elijah and Finn held their smirks toward Klaus. Caroline was met with Kol by the stairs. She hugged him tightly, each trying to conceal their tears of sorrow.

"You wore the dress." Kol said in surprise. Caroline pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes, giving him a light smile.

"As much as I hate it she loved it on me. It's the least I could do for her." Caroline said, her voice falling to a whisper at the end. She looked down in sorrow. Kol nodded in understanding and Caroline went to greet the other guests. She walked to Stefan and threw her arms around him, taking him by surprise.

Hey Stef." She said sadly. He pulled back from her.

"Hey! No fair, Care!" Stefan scolded, taking everyone by surprise and causing them to look their way. She looked at him in confusion.

"You KNOW you're not supposed to be stealing my serious broody vampire face. Or my 'its Tuesday' as you call it face." Stefan said lightly. Caroline burst into laughter while everyone looked curiously at the scene.

"No, no, no. your 'is Tuesday face which you totally have by the way judging by the fact its Tuesday and before I came over you looked like a constipated porcupine about to spike everyone. You definitely have an 'it's Tuesday' face. And your 'it's Tuesday' face is slightly different from your serious broody vampire face. Then there is this one. Dear Diary. Today I met a chipmunk in the woods. I told him my name was Jo. That lie will haunt me forever." Caroline mocked, lowering her voice to Stefan's octave mocking him. The room erupted in laughter.

"What! You were listening to that?" Stefan asked in astonishment.

"Yeah! At first I was compelled to record everything. Then when I turned it just became a habit. See look at my phone. I have every conversation fro when Damon came to town to well…. when my mom left." Caroline shrugged. Stefan hugged her.

"Thanks for cheering me up Stefan." Caroline thanked, smiling gratefully at him.

"Any time, Care." Stefan assured her. Caroline walked off in a daze. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone on the way out to the limo to go to the funeral. She was about o trip o the floor in embracement when the same person she bumped into caught her.

"Easy there, love. We wouldn't want you to trip." Klaus said, grabbing her wrist easily and pulling her up. Caroline smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry. Thank you for catching me." Caroline said, successfully avoiding him and ducking into the limo.

GTBA

Kol woke up easily. It was the first night of sound sleep for him in a long time. He got up and rubbed his eyes. Upon doing so he woke Bonnie up. His eyes widened in terror. He looked slowly to see a seething little witch glaring daggers at him.

"What are YOU doing still in here?" Bonnie asked angrily, gritting her teeth to stay semi-quiet.

"Hm. Must have fallen asleep here when we were watching the movie. Forgive the intrusion deary."Kol said.

"Uggg! You are insufferable." Bonnie said, but stopped dead quiet once she saw Kol looking outside, a single tear shed down his cheek.

"Kol?" Bonnie asked her voice quivering. She couldn't remember seeing him CRY. For real cry.

"Kol, I'm sorry I picked on you. Don't cry, please." Bonnie said; worry intercepting her usually calm tone. She didn't want to make him cry!

"Her funeral is today." Kol noted, his voice quivering more than hers. She looked really worried until he snapped back, his calm façade returned completely. He rubbed his eyes.

"Must have gotten something in my eyes. Excuse me, sorry Bonnie. Didn't mean to fall asleep." Kol apologized in a hasty manner before rushing out and to his bedroom. He would have to face the world eventually. Even worse he would have to face his inner demons. And no the ones he reveled in.

GTBA

It was a lovely service. Elijah said nice words, as did Stefan, Kol, and Caroline.

"Klaus! You have to say something nice! Please! She was your nemesis for 500 years then she practically became your sister in law from Elijah and from me. Please, Klaus! She deserves something! Even words of hatred would do!" Caroline begged, fixing him with her signature lip bite- puppy dog eyes. Klaus sighed and cupped her face.

"You will be the death of me Caroline Forbes." He exclaimed. Caroline cheered, thinking she had won.

"IF you go on a date with me." Klaus said. Caroline's face fell.

"Lousy way and place to ask a girl out, don't you think. Fine. One date. Tiny date." Caroline said after minutes of Klaus's stare. Klaus mentally high-fived himself before walking up to the podium. He hated this girl with every fiber of his being, and yet he was doing this. All for some bubbly blonde former cheerleader. Bu in his eyes she was so much more.

"Katherine pierce, former Katerina Petrova was someone I once hated. There is a fine line between love and hate. She was a close friend of mine. As most of you know she was someone dear to my family and the people I care about. She was someone who inspired people around her. She seduced half of the bloody supernatural world! Most of all, though beneath the hard protective shell she, like some of us 'smart' vampires put up she was a kind peasant girl. As a friend of mine said she was a burned marshmallow. Hard and crispy at the surface and gooey and sweet on the inside. Katerina Petrova was someone I once hated. But that was so long ago hate turned into something completely opposite. Thank you." Klaus said, ducking behind the crowd in embracement as everyone cheered. Partially from surprise partially because he gave a bloody amazing speech. Caroline went to the stage to close the funeral and lead everyone to the reception. Everyone heard a gasp then a 'Clunk!' They turned their attention immediately.

GTBA

 **Hey so I know I had to pause Kalijah for this chapter because let's face it. I couldn't do anything in their current condition and their just wasn't room for flashbacks. I hope you all got some emotion out of Klaus's speech. That's irony for you all. I hope you review! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	20. Happily Never After

**Hey everyone! So I know some of you are surprised it's been a few chapters and Katherine hasn't made any signs of reappearing. I'm not sure what's going to become of Silas and Hayley but I want to make the story go out with a BANG! And they are just what I need to do it. A lot of the story will unravel in this chapter. This will NOT be the final chapter we still have a couple more of those. I hope to get a big reaction and a lot of reviews out of you guys for this one! Happy birthday!**

Happily Never After

GTBA

They heard a gasp and a loud clunking noise. Suddenly all eyes were on the stage. Kol's eyes filled with tears. Caroline was on the floor. She had stumbled back and tripped out of surprise, but her eyes were also wide with tears. Elijah's heart danced with joy, and he felt the happiest he had ever felt before in his life. On the floor was Katherine's coffin. She was groaning in it, trying to get out of the half open hole. She was starving, that's for sure. Elijah flashed up and tugged her out with the help of Kol. Elijah then helped her while she tried to limp back to a car.

"Nothing to see! Go home everyone!" Caroline yelled. Another gasp sounded around the open space. They turned to see a girl no older than 25 lying on the floor. She had somewhat curly chocolate brown locks with ocean blue eyes. She had creamy pale skin and was average height. She sat up slowly and looked frightened.

"Please….. Don't hurt me…" She begged, her voice quivering and her eyes filled with fear and caution.

"Who are you?" Kol asked, looking between Katherine and the mysterious lady. Katherine grunted and motioned for Elijah to stop. He turned her so she was looking at the girl.

"I brought her back from the other side with me. Her name is Melinda _Barthemew._ " Katherine grunted, a smirk rising on her face when she saw Caroline's surprise.

"Kat…." Caroline said, smiling.

"Who is this Melinda Barthemew?" Klaus asked in an irritated voice.

"I remember Silas and Hayley mentioning that name. It was the last name of the witch bloodline who bound my powers." Caroline said, trying to contain her surprise. Klaus perked up in happiness.

"That means…." Kol said. Caroline smiled brightly before she ran, tackling the already pained Katherine into a hug. Katherine grunted and squealed a bit when Caroline did so.

"Ow! Ow! Not the face! Not my beautiful face!" Katherine squealed. Caroline jumped up in fear.

"Sorry! I forgot. Thank you SOOO Much Kat! You are the best! I seriously like love you right now!" Caroline grinned.

"No problem. Now. Let's get going. I'm starved. Literally. And Caroline you're looking a bit pale. Come on. I have the perfect foundation and concealer that will fix that blotchy area up in a millisecond." Katherine said, trying to keep smiling. Without any argument the group headed home, leaving the help to clean their mess and escort the witch to a chamber.

GTBA

Katherine and Elijah were sitting in their room, watching a chick flick Katherine picked out. It was called the notebook from what Elijah recalled. Elijah was now tickling Katherine out of boredom. Katherine giggled like a small child, trying fruitlessly to wrestle Elijah's hands away from her. She reached her hand into the popcorn bucket and threw a handful of popcorn at him. Along the way a few drops of butter landed on Elijah's white shirt. But this wasn't normal washable butter. It was salty butter. With chocolate syrup mixed in. Katherine had insisted. It was her favorite. It was a definite stain. Katherine was scared. For a second she was genuinely scared. Someone staining Elijah's suits was like someone taking her shoes. They will pay. Elijah then dashed at her and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and kicked. He flashed outside and threw her into the lit up pool. She laughed once she got in but then looked sad.

"Let me help you out." Elijah sighed, taking out his hanky and placing it on his hand so he could stay a bit dry. He gave her his hand and she pulled him in. They were both soaked. She laughed while he just splashed trying to stay up.

"Does THE Elijah Mikealson not know how to swim?" Katherine asked, going to his side to help him stay up.

"I found it a bit of a fruitless accomplishment." Elijah said bashfully. Katherine laughed, but when he frowned she captured his lips in a kiss.

"Let me teach you then." She said seductively. The two started kissing again, before they heard a shout.

"Not in the pool! Katerina Annemarie Petrova don't you dare remove that tie!" Kol shouted angrily. The two laughed, before carrying on despite Kol and surprisingly Bonnie's shouts of disgust. Eventually Caroline's voice could also be heard among the shouts.

GTBA

Kol walked around the Mikealson manor out of boredom. He could visit Nik. No he was in a meeting. Katherine and Elijah. Probably off spending quality time. Caroline was trying to search and destroy every online picture of her Katherine made of her wearing the dress. He then felt a mental light bulb. Bonnie Bennet. She still had to find a witchy spell to back up the witch and Caroline. Nik didn't want to send Caroline into the battle and they weren't even sure if the witch could do the spell. He wandered into the Bennet witch's chambers and plopped down on her bed easily. She was in the shower so he started looking through Grimoire's. It was only 5 minutes later the witch came in. She had her short cut straight hair down easily. She was in a royal blue tank top and purple tight cotton shorts. She also had a pair of hot pink fluffy slippers on.

"Cute PJ's." Kol said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here? And did you go through Caroline's phone?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm bored and decided to do some witchy things with you. And yes. Damon and Elena. Though Elena's attire was a bit different I much prefer this…" Kol said, looking at her up and down.

"Uggg! You're insufferable." Bonnie said angrily, but she didn't fight him. She simply got on her bed and picked up more Grimoire's. She started going through them, checking certain pages off with sticky notes.

"Grey sticky notes are what I couldn't read, but from what I caught sounded like something was correct. Green is for spells I think could work." Bonnie explained, pushing a few packs toward him. She curled up so his arm was placed around her shoulders. Kol took it as a sign of her walls breaking and didn't question it, for fear of ruining the moment.

"Oh this sounds perfect!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Hmmm… it is! And I know just the person to help us….. Check it off with a pink sticky note. We will pitch an idea to Nik tomorrow." Kol said.

"What's that sound?" Bonnie asked. Kol's brow crinkled and he jumped to the window. He saw Katherine and Elijah kissing in the pool. Straight out of a romance novel it was sickening. Kol screamed a few words at them, then Bonnie.

"No! Elijah put your stiff jacket back on! I do not need to see this as your baby brother!" Kol freaked out. Caroline came rushing in, looking worried.

"What are you screaming at?" Caroline asked.

"Elijah and Katherine getting frisky in the pool." Bonnie said, making a barfing motion by putting her hand at her mouth and fake gagging.

"Oh My god…" Caroline said.

"Kat! Don't you dare remove his trousers! No!" Caroline screamed. Kol barfed at the sight before him. Caroline passed out and Bonnie simply closed the blinds in fear. Kol stormed out angrily with Caroline's body.

GTBA

Klaus had been waiting in his office for all of 5 minutes. He was the bloody original hybrid! His minions should never keep HIM waiting! He was about to get angry when a tan brunette male came in, dressed in baggy jeans and a printed shirt.

"Hello Klaus. I am so sorry to keep you waiting." The vampire said, sitting down.

"Thank you Jared. Now. What was so important you need to speak with me about?" Klaus asked.

"It's about the lady you asked us to watch… Caroline? There's something odd about her." Jared said, looking awkward.

"Yes?" Klaus said.

"In the week we've been watching her we haven't seen her drink a drop of blood. When she gets near blood she looks scared, almost like the blood offended her. She runs away as quickly as possible. It's quite strange. Is she allergic to blood?" Jared asked, trying not to sound like he was joking but ultimately failing. Klaus would have killed the fool for joking about Caroline if not for the new revelation. He stood, and stumbled a bit.

"Thank you, Jared for the information. You are free to leave." Klaus said. Jared didn't need to be told twice. He flashed out of there as quickly as his feet would carry him.

' _Bloody Hell. Caroline hasn't fed for days, probably since she was tortured! No wonder she looks like she has been drained. What do I do? How do I convince her to feed again? She went through an…. Unspeakable trauma not even us originals torture subjects can imagine. We knew she was strong, but we were stupid to think even SHE wouldn't experience a small bit of whip lash.'_ Klaus thought, flashing off to find Elijah. Or the little Salvatore. Or his sister or the liquor cabinet. He stopped in front of Bekah's door. He opened it briskly without thought, but was frozen in place by this sight. He saw his little sister, kissing the rippah! Bloody naked! He flashed away in fear. Of all the things to scare Him… it was his baby sister. He went to Elijah's room and search of the other sibling. He listened first. Hearing nothing he came in. he saw no one. He looked out the window. He had found his brother. He was in the pool. Butt naked with Katerina. The night just kept getting better! He walked out, sulking. He went to find Finn. He went into Finns room and saw Finn, sitting at a desk with Sage across from him. He sat down on the other chair.

"Scram Sage, I need to talk with my brother. Sage opened her mouth to throw back a witty remark but Finn held up a hand.

"Sweetheart, perhaps you should see what Kol and the others are up to? I'll find you in a few minutes. I promise." Finn said, kissing her forehead. Sage calmed down and nodded, walking out.

"Niklaus, what is this possibly about?" Finn asked curiously.

"It's Caroline. She…. She hasn't fed since she was tortured by Silas. When she was first turned her father saw her as a monster. He tortured her by showing her a blood bag then when her vampire features extended he would open up a sun hatch, burning her with the light. Again. And again. And again. She wouldn't let him break her, but this time…. It must have rattled her deeper than we thought. What do I do, brother? She's my light, my only hope. What can I do?" Klaus asked. He looked pathetic, vulnerable, even. He was genuinely scared.

GTBA

 **Hey! So I was excited to reveal his. YAY! The infamous Kitty Kat has returned and is ready to play! Kennet was slim to none this chapter but I was so excited to write this part it was just….. Uggg! So happy! Poor Care. I've been trying to clue you in with the chapters, pale, fainting, throat pains that stuff so I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you everyone who favorite, followed, and reviews! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	21. Behind Closed Doors

**Hey guys! What do you think of the Caroline thing? I know, I know, 'She's stronger than this!' and I know she is but, I decided it would give it a bit of drama I wanted. And seriously? She's not perfect! She was tortured by her dear old dad for only one day. Imagine what a few weeks would do! So yah. I'm gonna get on with it before I anger too many people. Please review! Happy Birthday!**

Behind closed doors

GTBA

Caroline was sitting in Bonnie's room. Her, Kol, Bonnie, and eventually Katherine when she got done with Elijah were talking. Caroline had spent the night in Bonnie's room. It was the next morning and they were all just talking and laughing. Klaus came in and Bonnie stiffened. It was no secret she wasn't Klaus's biggest fan, but she would tolerate them.

"Ummm…. May I speak with Kol and Katerina for a second?" Klaus asked politely.

"Uggg! But we were-"Kol started complaining. He saw Klaus's serious expression and nodded solemnly.

"Okay, come now Kat. Caroline, Bonnie we will be back shortly." Kol said. Katherine protested but Kol kept dragging her along.

"What's wrong Nik?" Kol asked in annoyance.

"It's…." Klaus started once they were in his study, sealed by a spell.

"Caroline." Kol finished, not needing to confirm his wild guess. Klaus nodded.

"What happened?" Katherine asked, now completely snapped in. Katherine was much like Klaus. She didn't care much until it came to the people she loved. She would do anything for the people she loved.

"I've had someone watching her for the past few weeks, ever since she came back after Silas. I don't think she's as fine as she claims." Klaus said. They each gave him a puzzled expression.

"My men say they haven't seen her drink a drop of blood. They say she runs away when she's too close, like she's fearful of it." Klaus said, looking down.

"Bill tortured her, and when she was in a talking mood she usually just told me about how Silas dressed as her father and tortured her the same way. I'm guessing that was Silas's entrée way. He also used when she was tortured by the wolves. And Alaric." Katherine said.

"There's not much he can do with Alaric's memory. He just Vervained her a bit and stuck pencils in her." Klaus said.

"Is that the story she came up with to make you feel better? Okay, we'll go with that. The real one even SOUNDS horrible." Katherine said, gritting her teethe thinking of all of this.

"What actually happened?" Klaus asked. Kol and Katherine shifted uncomfortably.

"He dumped a couple viles of concentrated vervain into the pool. Then he compelled her to stay conscious while he pushed her in. it was like when Mason hid the moonstone and Stefan went to get it…. Then he would force vervain down her throat so she would have to feel the burning for the next few days. He made videos he was going to send you if you took too long. He compelled her to believe she had a piece of wood in her chest. She would have to feel it scraping her heart, knowing it's not there but feeling it. He compelled her to think she was human, being a human blood bag. He may not have had that much time, but it only takes a few minutes to compel people, then he would wipe her memory and start again. He didn't want anyone to be too angry with him, because he's seen wolves and they aren't fun, so he just made sure she wasn't going through compulsion while you guys were watching." Katherine said. Klaus was about to get angry, but luckily Kol interrupted.

"Let's go, Katerina. Don't worry Nik. We know just what to do." Kol said. Katherine gulped and looked at him.

"You mean-"Katherine started.

"Yup." Kol nodded, very seriously. Klaus rolled his eyes as the two exited. They went to find Caroline.

"Hello, Care. You want to get something to eat?" Katherine asked. Caroline nodded, along with Bonnie.

"Sure." Caroline said. The four went down to the kitchen. Kol pulled Bonnie aside for a second, and she left, looking a bit nervous. Katherine poured three glasses of blood and handed them to each of her friends.

"No thanks, I better get back up, where did Bonnie go?" Caroline asked.

"No! We're celebrating!" Kol whined.

"Celebrating what?" Caroline asked.

"We are going to go on a girl's night!" Kol squealed. Caroline sighed while Katherine cheered.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked.

"Greece. Athens has a lovely beach, oh and the scenery, darling we need to pack!" Kol drawled.

"Fine. Give me ten minutes and we are out the door." Caroline said, rushing upstairs. She didn't even touch her blood.

"Athens it is." Kol sighed. Katherine smiled sympathetically at him. She knew how hard this was for him. She hugged him briefly before rushing upstairs herself, successfully downing hers and Caroline's blood. It was ten minutes later that the three friends were out the door and on their way to Athens.

GTBA

Kol was going to say goodbye to Bonnie. He didn't want her throwing a hissy fit about him not saying goodbye. He went in and saw her, watching TV and staring down her phone.

"Hello, Bonnie." Kol said.

"Kol. What do you want? If you're bored Care and Kat are just down the hall." Bonnie said in annoyance.

"Relax, dear. I just came to say farewell. I, Care bear, and Katerina are on our way to the city of Athens for a girl's night." Kol said proudly. Bonnie snorted.

"Your pride is just so funny! You are way too arrogant!" Bonnie said. They were quiet for a few moments before she spoke up.

"Have fun." She said. She pushed Kol out the door, but right before he exited, she stole a chaste kiss from his lips, causing him to stand in shock.

GTBA

Katherine went to her room. She saw Elijah, shouting into the phone.

"Elijah!" Katherine called, trying to get his attention. He sighed and hung upon the recipient of his harsh words.

"Yes, Katerina?" He asked.

"Klaus just told me and Kol that our friend, Caroline hasn't drunken a drop of blood for weeks. Ever since she was tortured and turned it back on… long story short me and Kol are going to take her to Athens for a girls night to see if we can convince her to drink some blood. It's a competition. Winner gets to torture Damon; loser has to capture him WITHOUT knocking him out. Bye, 'Lijah!" Katherine said, running out the door after packing, leaving Elijah curious. He went and visited Niklaus. Niklaus would be a reliable source of information. At least he hoped.

GTBA

Caroline was rushing about the house, saying her farewells to Stefan, Rebekah, Finn, Sage, Bonnie, and Finally Klaus. She was at his study. She knocked gently. She heard him shout for her to come in. she opened the door and saw him painting. He was painting a single snowflake, glowing above all of the others. She cleared her throat. He looked at her. He hid it well, but it pained him to watch her self destruct like this.

"Umm…. Me, Kol and Kat are going to Athens for the weekend. I wanted to say a quick goodbye." Caroline said shyly. Klaus walked up to her and hugged her, taking her by surprise. She hugged him back.

"Bye. She said. She then walked out, smiling to herself.

GTBA

 **Hey! I don't think Caroline would like to be pushed into anything, and I think her friends would handle the task best so thats why I did that. Next chapter will be girl's night (Sigh). I am so happy. I have been I need of a nice, slow, refreshing girls night. I hope you enjoyed! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	22. Problem Solvers

**Hey! So this chapter's main focus will be girl's night, but I will try to include the originals a small bit. And just so you know he Silas dilemma will not go untouched. I'm just waiting for the right timing to pick that back up. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them. I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated lately but I will try to update more. This story will be wrapped up in the next few chapters. I hope. So yah. Hope you like this chapter!**

Problem Solvers

Caroline followed her friends as she boarded the plane. They were going to go to the hotel, then go shopping, and then they were going to relax before seeing what the night life has to offer in the 21st century.

"So Kol what was Athens like whenever you went?" Caroline asked.

"Depends which of my personalities you asked. Nice me would say 'It was amazing! I saw so many things! They had great attractions!' But Scary me would say 'it was boring and if it wasn't for the drastic change of this century I wouldn't even consider attending this trip.'" Kol said. Caroline gave him a stern look and he sighed.

"It was fine but I wouldn't come again back then. It wasn't exactly what me back then loved." Kol said, rolling his eyes.

"Well then we will hope for the best. We have to stay a few extra days because my list is far too long for half of a day." Caroline said, pulling out a list as tall as herself.

"Yah… we probably won't see most of that. Let's stick to the main attractions." Katherine said, ripping Caroline's list in half and tossing it. Caroline sat in her chair, pouting. Eventually the three talked more. Occasionally she would listen to music or play games on her phone. Finally after a few hours it landed. Caroline ran off of the plane and skipped merrily around on the ground. She hungrily grabbed her phone and sent a few texts, letting everyone know they had safely landed.

"Alright. So how in the world do we get to the hotel?" Caroline asked, seeing no car.

"We walk." Kol said. He linked his arm through hers and Katherine took Kol's other arm. The three walked through the town, avoiding bikers and looking around. Caroline was looking up, her head nowhere near the sidewalk and Kol shoved her to the side.

"Careful, darling we wouldn't want you to be run over." Kol said, helping her up. The three continued to walk, this time with Caroline paying closer attention. They reached the hotel and immediately had to chase Katherine through the mall, not getting a second to sit down. Finally Katherine stopped at a rack that had beautiful clothing.

"Alright. We have to try this whole rack on!" She squealed, pushing clothes into Caroline's hands and ushering the blonde to a dressing room before entering her own. The girls came out multiple times to show Kol an outfit but he just said that they were all fine.

"Okay I am STARVED!" Katherine explained with a giggle after they had bought enough clothing.

"You three want to go back to our hotel and get buzzed before going out?" Katherine asked.

"Sure." Caroline said happily. The three friends walked to the elevator before walking down the hall a few doors. Kol had gotten them the highest level so they had the best view. Kol grabbed three glasses and a random bottle from the stack they had taken from the hotel. He poured glasses to each of the girls and sipped lightly from his. Caroline gulped down cup after cup if the bottle while Kol and Katherine had only consumed about two cups. Caroline was walking around, dazed when the other two snuck up behind her.

"I'm sorry, darling." Were the last words she heard before the lights went out.

Caroline woke up a few hours later. She was chained to a heavy object in the room.

"Guys! Kol! Katherine! What the hell!" She yelled from the top of her lungs. The two were at her in an instant.

"Caroline, we are sooo sorry but you see, the thing is we know you haven't fed since you turned it on and that really upsets us so…. We were sort of hoping you could gulp down a glass or two?" Katherine smiled worriedly at the blonde, handing her a glass of blood. Caroline glared at it, subconsciously inching away.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm perfectly healthy!" She said defensively.

"Yah right." Kol scoffed.

"Kol! Please, let me out!" She begged.

"Darling, just drink the bloody thing!" Kol yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm his temper.

"I can't! THAT is the reason I have been hurt so many times! If I don't drink it, I won't be hurt. Every time I look at it, Kol and my hunger grows I feel the pain of being burned because THAT is why I was hurt. Because I am a monster." Caroline said tears brimming.

"Care… you're not a monster." Katherine said seriously to the blonde.

"Please Caroline. You were tortured by people who don't understand our kind. That blood lust is just natural to us. Don't be ashamed or afraid of it." Kol said, scooting the glass closer to her.

"Just one sip…. And then I can be free of these chains?" Caroline asked, raising her arms angrily to show the chains.

"Just one sip and we'll take you wherever you want." Kol confirmed. Caroline looked worriedly at the glass. There was only enough in there for a few sips, but that was all she needed. She fearfully brought the glass to her lips, wincing when the first drop landed on her mouth, but after that, she realized there was no pain. She gulped down the rest of the blood.

Almost instantly she felt the rosy color and tan return to her cheeks. She felt her eyes gain more light and her hair looked a bit more blonde. She looked…. Alive. She waited patiently as Katherine unlocked her cuffs and she walked around freely. She didn't feel like she was stumbling anymore she felt more like she was walking. She didn't feel like throwing up or passing out. She felt free again. She felt healthy. She didn't feel like she was dying all over again.

"You look much better darling." Kol stated. Caroline nodded, frowning. They weren't going to push her much more. They had gotten her to drink the whole glass. That was all they really needed. Katherine's phone buzzed and she looked up, happily.

"Guys we need to get home. Tomorrows the full moon so our little witch is committing to one last go with expression to defeat him." Katherine said.

"Bonnie's WHAT?" Kol asked angrily.

"Well…. apparently in the fine print of the spell or whatever it is a normal spell but because expression is what made him immortal or something she has to use a chant and then use expression to unattach the immortality from him or whatever." Katherine said.

"She can't! Expression is…. It's an addiction and Bonnie could possibly destroy herself using it!" Kol claimed.

"Kol… Bonnie will be fine. She's learned her limits with expression and if all else fails she can easily have you do your little Shakespeare thing to her and fix her." Caroline said. Kol's face softened as he drew in a breath. Then he nodded, grabbing their bags and walking to the car Katherine had ordered. They were on their way home. And if they ever came back everything would be different.

 **Hey! So next chapter they will (Hopefully) be defeating Silas. I am excited for that chapter because then they have defeated the big bad and there will only be a few more chapters to wrap up the ships. Kennet had some development next chapter so I am excited to see where that is going. Klaroline I have a shaky plan for. There will most likely NOT be a sequel to this because there wouldn't be much to write other than fluff, which this story mostly is. So let me know what you think of this chapter** **Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	23. Reunited at Last

**Hey guys! Long time…. No writing… I know but in my defense I have been working on a few other stories I will be posting when this story finishes. Which won't be long now! You'll understand when you read. There isn't exactly much more I can do to these poor kids to keep the story running!**

GTBA

Reunited at Last

GTBA

Caroline, Kol, and Katherine were walking to the Mikealson manor. It wasn't yet nightfall, but as soon as they got there they would have their introductions then be on the road to Silas's hideout to kill him. The three friends walked through the door and were met with Elijah, Bonnie, Rebekah, Stefan, Finn, Sage, and Klaus stalking the door, waiting for them.

"Finally your back!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Caroline said, nervously, hugging her childhood best friend. Katherine and Elijah had immersed themselves in a cute couple's hug, while Kol and Bonnie caught up. The other four were waiting patiently for the time to take down Silas.

"Hey Klaus…" Caroline said. He gasped as he saw her back to normal appearance.

"Caroline…" He said, embracing her.

"I'm sorry…" He said when he pulled away. She laughed at his awkwardness, and gave him a warm smile.

"Are we ready?" Finn asked after a few minutes of waiting.

"Yeah, sorry just let me grab my spell book." Bonnie said, for the first time since we got here turning away from Kol and rushing up the stairs. She came back down with a spell book, telling her which words to chant, the expression to use, and what to do if it went wrong. Caroline gaped at the size of the book, and how old it looked, but the others looked at it as though it was small. Caroline finally picked her mouth up when they made their way to Klaus's SUV. Rebekah, Stefan, Finn, and Sage were taking a different car, but the rest of them were riding with Klaus. Caroline didn't want to say she was nervous. She wasn't! She was just…. Fearful of how this could play out potentially. The drive was epically awkward, with Katherine and Elijah acting like teenagers, Bonnie and Kol ogling each other, trying to decide without words if they were truly an item, and then Klaus and Caroline. They definitely were NOT an item. She wanted it so badly though, she didn't even know why she was resisting. Maybe later that night she could tell him how she felt….. _Stop it, Care!_ She scolded herself. She would tell him. Eventually. But she shouldn't be thinking of him like THAT just yet. They weren't even certain they would all make it out alive.

"Well here we are…" Klaus said, breaking Caroline out of her thoughts. They silently filed out, before going inside. The others weren't there yet, but they wouldn't need them just yet, if at all. Bonnie went in immediately, and the rest of them followed.

"Ahh… I see you have finally paid me a visit!" Silas said.

"Yes, Silas. We have." Bonnie said, before she started breaking every bone in his body. It was part of the spell she needed to turn him human, and then kill him.

She screamed, and it was hard for Caroline to keep from butting in to save Bonnie's innocence as she watched her mercilessly torture and maim Silas. Finally she started chanting, and it resulted in more screaming. Caroline winced with each second that passed. Finally, after what felt like hours but was truly minutes, Silas started shriveling up, his corpse becoming 2,000 years old. Bonnie and Katherine passed out, and Caroline carried them back to the car with Kol's help, knowing Klaus was killing Hayley and dropping the baby off at the orphanage. The others had arrived, and were going to drive Klaus's SUV home with Katherine and Bonnie in it; While Kol, Elijah, Klaus, and Caroline were going to drive their car home.

"So… It's done. Next month I get my powers back and everything goes back to normal. Sort of." Caroline said, addressing Kol.

"I hope not. Normal would be Bonnie still fighting her love for me, which would suck. And you and Nik fighting all the romance you could have." He said. Caroline looked shocked that he knew, but Kol just rolled his eyes.

"Don't act stupid, Care. We both know you're head over heels. When are you going to make it official?" Kol asked, his eyes shining like a twelve year olds.

"I don't know…. I mean I was thinking tomorrow night because I want my friends to be not so unconscious… but I'm scared…" She admitted.

"Don't be. He won't bite." Kol said. Caroline scoffed.

"Yeah, easy for you to say mister I-heal-from-werewolf-venom." She said dryly.

"Give him a chance. You won't regret it." Kol told her. They grew silent as they watched the forms of Elijah and Klaus coming towards them. Elijah was scrubbing his suit for dear life, trying to get the blood stains out.

"Send it out for dry cleaning, brother." Kol told Elijah. Kol hopped into driver, leaving Elijah for passenger and Caroline and Klaus to sit in backseat. It was annoying, because every time she looked his way his eyes were burning through her skull, and they ended up in a staring contest, with heated, wanting gazes, which was only pressuring her more! Finally they ended up home, and she was able to run away from the tense moment, with the excuse of two unconscious friends. Thank god for the battle of the century.

GTBA

 **So what did you think? I know it's a bit short but I was writing this at like 3:00 am so it was a bit late. Anyways there should be only two chapters after this then I will wrap it up with a pretty bow. Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **Love -S**


End file.
